


Resident Evil: Requiem (Primera Parte)

by Ladnir



Series: Resident Evil Black [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, F/M, POV Original Character, Romance, T-Virus, Violence, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladnir/pseuds/Ladnir
Summary: Siguiendo las novelas de S. D. Perry, me decidí a escribir una serie de tomos, allá por Abril de 2008 (llevan la fecha de cuando los publiqué en mi propio blog hace mil años).Tercera parte de la saga comenzada con RE: Hope y RE: Área B3. Ésta vez, consta de dos partes y continúa con la lucha del pequeño grupo de renegados de los STARS (y no STARS) contra la multinacional Umbrella Corp.





	1. Prólogo: La Caída De Umbrella

Trent salió de casa y, cuando puso un pie fuera del porche, abrió un gran paraguas de color negro y suspiró.

Llevaba cuatro días lloviendo sin parar y aquello hacía juego con el humor que tenía en ese momento. Había discutido con Mostacho y no había sido agradable.

Mostacho había dicho que esperaba que tenía gente vigilando a todos los directivos de la compañía para saber quién de ellos era el que estaba pasando información a los STARS renegados que estaban echando abajo todas las instalaciones. Trent sabía que era demasiado arriesgado que siempre pasara algo cuando él había estado investigando sobre cierta instalación que, días después, desapareciera. Tenía que ser más sigiloso o le acabarían cogiendo, eran demasiadas coincidencias como para pasarlas por alto y no sabía si, esta vez, podría ayudar a esos _soldados_ que luchaban contra la compañía y que le estaban ayudando a destruir Umbrella. Ya les había dado la información sobre cómo entrar en la sede de Berlín, la más importante de toda la compañía. Si la sede berlinesa caía, lo harían las demás.

Pese a todo eso, tenía claro que, en breve, le descubrirían y le matarían. Sólo esperaba que sus _soldados_ personales acabaran con Umbrella antes de que sus directivos le descubriesen...

La lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de Berlín de manera incesante. Hacía varios días que no paraba de caer agua desde el cielo, empapando todo cuanto tocaba, deprimiendo aún más los ánimos de los berlineses.

Cerca del centro de la gran ciudad y en un edificio bastante corriente, un grupo de nueve personas se preparaban para un último asalto contra la compañía Umbrella en un pequeño apartamento de dicho edificio.

David Trapp entró en la habitación, con sigilo, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Rebecca Chambers se volvió hacia en cuanto lo oyó y David se sentó a su lado, en la cama.

—¿Cómo están? –le preguntó a la joven bioquímica

—León está mejorando pero Eva –Rebecca hizo una pausa antes de continuar–. Eva no mejora. Sigue en ese estado de hibernación y estoy preocupada, David. Siento mucho que le haya pasado esto…

—No te preocupes, Rebecca –dijo David, abrazándola–. Ya no podemos hacer nada por ella. Lo único que siento es que lo último que le dije no fue nada agradable y ahora me perseguirá de por vida…

—David, tú no sabías que ella estaba enferma –dijo Rebecca–, y, ni mucho menos, que Némesis la heriría de esa manera. Deja ya de atormentarte, por favor.

David miró a la joven que tenía entre los brazos y cerró los ojos, con aire derrotista. Sabía que ella tenía razón, que él no había tenido la culpa de que Eva hubiese resultada herida de gravedad en la lucha contra Némesis al salir del Área B3; aquella zona aislada de todo escape viral en aquella mansión infectada por el virus-T.

De repente, Rebecca se puso tensa y David la soltó. Ella le miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos y él frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rebecca? –preguntó David.

—Tenemos que encontrar las muestras de los virus como dijo Chris –le dijo, con suavidad–. Si lo hacemos y encontramos el virus-D podremos salvar a Eva, ¿lo entiendes?

David la miró sin mirarla, pensando en lo que acababa de oír. Si tenían suerte y encontraban las muestras de las que Trent les había hablado podrían, no sólo cargarse a Umbrella, sino también salvar a Eva, aquella persona tan importante para él. Aquella chica era más que una simple amiga... era, algo así, como su hermana pequeña, la que nunca tuvo. Y no podía fallarle de esa manera.

David miró con agradecimiento a Rebecca y ella le medio sonrió. David la abrazó con fuerza y, cuando estaba disfrutando de ese contacto con la joven bioquímica, alguien llamó a la puerta con suavidad.

David se volvió y vio a Chris Redfield asomar la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta. Estaba más serio que de costumbre y a David no le extrañó en absoluto. El joven ex miembro de los STARS quería a Eva, y el verla en ese estado no mejoraba su humor.

—Es la hora, David –dijo.

David asintió y Chris desapareció detrás de la puerta, que cerró con suavidad. Rebecca se volvió hacia David y él le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Estás preparado, David? –le preguntó.

—Sí –respondió él, acercándose a ella–. Creo que sí.

Ella acercó su rostro al de él y David la besó con suavidad.


	2. Incursión

Una gran explanada se extendía entre las montañas, ante ellos.

El complejo al que se dirigían era enorme, mucho más de lo que pensaban. La explanaba ocupaba prácticamente todo el valle, había zonas de césped que contrastaban con el asfalto de las carreteras interiores y con el cristal y metal de los edificios. Eran tres enormes edificios: uno muy alto, de varios pisos, estaba en el centro; rodeándolo había una cosa circular, como si fuera un pabellón deportivo; por último, había un edificio rectangular, de unos cuatro pisos de alto. Delante de la torre de oficinas había una enorme fuente que, en aquellos momentos, no echaba agua, quizá debido a que llovía torrencialmente desde hacía ya varios días.

John Andrews se acercó al complejo, con las luces de la furgoneta apagadas, a una velocidad tan lenta como para que los caracoles los adelantaran y pudieran subirse a las ruedas con tranquilidad, pero John no quería despeñarse por aquella carretera y tampoco quería que vieran las luces del vehículo desde el complejo. La misión se iría a tomar por saco si los descubrían. Rodeó las instalaciones, alejándose de las luces de las farolas para no ser vistos por los diversos guardias que patrullaban el recinto, y aparcó la pequeña furgoneta en la parte trasera, algo alejado de la alta alambrada de metal coronada por alambre de espinos que rodeaba toda la instalación. Un enorme símbolo compuesto por triángulos rojos y blancos, formando la cruz de malta, estaba encima de la entrada del edificio. Un hombre con una linterna y sujetando a un enorme pastor alemán, caminaba debajo de aquel diluvio que había encharcado las calles.

John se volvió hacia atrás, para encarar a sus compañeros. David Trapp estaba sentado a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto; Rebecca Chambers estaba justo detrás de David, al lado de Chris Redfield y de Billy Coen. En el maletero estaba sentada Jill Valentine, junto a las armas.

John sonrió y habló:

—¿Y bien? –preguntó–. ¿Estamos listos para joder a Umbrella de una vez?

Nadie dijo nada y John se encogió de hombros.

 _Bueno_ –pensó–, _si no son capaces de tomárselo con humor, no es culpa mía._

—Repasemos el plan –dijo, entonces, David, sacando un plano del edificio principal de Umbrella que les había entregado Trent–. Entraremos por detrás, la vigilancia es menor allí. Una vez dentro, nos dirigiremos hacia los sótanos por las escaleras, evitando todo momento cruzarnos con los soldados que vigilan la instalación. Esta vez será una escaramuza como las de guerra, nada de zombis… al menos, eso espero.

David hizo una pausa y John le miró con atención. Si no lo conociese demasiado bien pensaría que estaba desanimado, pero eso no era posible, a David le gustaba entrar en acción. Disfrutaba con la descarga de adrenalina en las venas con sólo sentir el peligro… claro que, nunca lo había hecho con Eva tan gravemente herida.

David salió del vehículo, sintiendo las frías gotas de la lluvia en su rostro cuando miró al cielo. Oyó que los demás también bajaban del vehículo y tomaban posiciones detrás de él, esperando sus órdenes. Encendió la radio que llevaba en la oreja izquierda y se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

—¿Listos? –les preguntó.

Todos asintieron y David avanzó rodeando la alambrada, tratando de que el guardia no los viera. Finalmente, llegaron a la parte trasera del edificio, fuera del alcance del centinela. De repente, el perro que lo acompañaba giró la cabeza hacia ellos y soltó un gruñido de advertencia. El guarda se volvió y enfocó con la linterna en su dirección. Soltó una maldición en alemán y tiró, malhumorado, de la cadena que lo unía al animal, regresando la mirada en dirección contraria.

 _Eso ha estado cerca_ –pensó David.

Se habían agachado en el momento en el que el perro había girado la cabeza y no los habían visto por casualidad. David esperó unos segundos para que la adrenalina desapareciera e hizo un gesto al resto para que continuaran semi agachados. Si el tiempo no fuera tan lluvioso hubieran ido cuerpo a tierra pero dadas las circunstancias no tenían elección a no ser que quisieran terminar hechos una sopa…

Saltaron la alambrada, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, pero el sonido de los truenos ahogaba el repiquetear de la alambrada al soportar su peso. Antes de meterse en el portal donde estaba la puerta, David sacó el pequeño espejo que Eva solía llevar encima y miró por él, buscando alguna cámara o alguna señal que diera al traste con sus planes. Por suerte, la arrogancia de Umbrella llegaba hasta el punto de creer que a nadie se le ocurriría asaltar la sede central. Ni siquiera a ellos.

Entró en el pequeño portal, seguido por el resto, y trató de abrir la puerta pero no se sorprendió de que estuviera cerrada. Se dirigió a Jill.

—¿Crees que puedes abrirla?

Ella se acercó a la puerta y sacó la linterna, iluminando la cerradura. Sonriendo, sacó sus inseparables ganzúas de la pequeña mochila de combate que llevaba en la cadera y hurgó en la cerradura. Se oyó un ligero _clic_ cuando saltó la cerradura y Jill se incorporó, puso la mano en el pomo y el resto del grupo sacó las armas y apuntó a la puerta. La joven la abrió y se agachó en un movimiento, mientras sus compañeros registraban el interior.

Ante ellos había un largo pasillo completamente a oscuras. David encendió la linterna que llevaba en el hombro y la luz iluminó de lo que tenía delante y decidió que, aparentemente, no había peligro inminente. Se adelantó a todos y entró en el edificio, seguido por el resto. Avanzaron por el pasillo y giraron a la derecha en la primera bifurcación, llegando a la recepción del edificio.

La sala era enorme, enlosada de mármol blanco. Una larga mesa semicircular estaba a su izquierda, con un monitor blanco encima de ella; una gran estatua de un hombre estaba en el centro, rodeada por flores de color blanco y rojo, colocadas de tal forma que formaban el símbolo de la compañía. David registró la sala con la mirada y no vio nada fuera de lo normal, pero no se relajó del todo. Tenía una extraña sensación que no podía clasificar, no era un mal presentimiento, en absoluto, pero era la clase de sensación que no podía ignorar.

—¿Sabéis de quién es esta estatua? –preguntó John, en un susurro, con cierto tono irónico. Se acercaron a él y el hombretón señaló una placa con la barbilla–. Oswell E. Spencer.

—El creador de Umbrella –mustió Chris, con cierta amargura–. Sinceramente, espero que esté muerto.

Rebecca asintió en silencio. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con el joven en cuanto a eso. Según tenía entendido, Oswell Spencer era el creador de la Corporación Umbrella y el responsable de que todo aquello les hubiera cogido a ellos. Chris se alejó de la estatua y se puso a mirar a su alrededor. Rebecca lo miró, distraída, mientras hacía balance de su lucha contra la compañía. Las pérdidas de vidas humanas que había reportado aquella misión, incluyendo a buenos amigos, compañeros e, incluso, algún posible romance… si algo podía salvar de aquella situación era el haber conocido a aquellas personas que trataban de hacer ver al mundo lo que Umbrella estaba haciendo.

—Creo que he encontrado el ascensor –murmuró Billy.

Se acercaron a él mientras oían a David sacando el mapa que le había dado Trent de la instalación y trató de centrarse. El ascensor estaba subiendo por la lucecita que se movía en el panel que estaba encima de las dos puertas de metal y el grupo se preparó para un posible enfrentamiento pero David les detuvo.

—No conviene que nos vean –dijo–. Lo mejor será que nos escondamos y esperemos a ver quién sale de él.

Se dispersaron y se ocultaron en las sombras, aguardando la llegada del ascensor. Cuando sonó el leve tintineo que indicaba que el elevador había llegado, oyeron el sonido de las puertas al abrirse y, después, silencio. Ni pasos, ni voces de compañeros que bromeaban al salir del trabajo, nada. David se asomó y vio que el ascensor había subido solo, que no había nadie en el interior. Hizo una señal al resto del grupo y avanzaron hacia él en silencio, sin prisa, y se encontraron con que, efectivamente, el ascensor estaba completamente vacío. Respiraron profundamente y bajaron las armas.

—¿Cuál es nuestro piso? –preguntó John.

—Según el mapa –dijo David, con la vista en el mapa–, el sótano cuatro.

El hombretón apretó el botón y las puertas se cerraron con un susurro al tiempo que a David lo asaltaba un mal presentimiento. No sabía a qué se debía pero algo en el aire del ascensor le dio malas vibraciones. Se dio cuenta de que el resto también parecía haber notado algo raro en él porque olían el aire con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Vosotros también lo habéis notado? –preguntó Jill.

—Es el olor de la muerte –gruñó Billy, apretando la empuñadura de su arma con la palma de la mano–. Y ya sabéis lo que quiere decir.

Todos lo sabían. Aquel olor les era desagradablemente familiar y nunca había traído nada bueno. Era el olor que estaba siempre presente en todas las instalaciones de Umbrella en las que el virus-T había contagiado a todos los presentes.

—Yo pensaba que, al menos, aquí no tendríamos que lidiar con los zombis y demás criaturas –repuso John–. Ya sabéis, el centro de la compañía con la mejor seguridad del mercado…

El ascensor se sacudió ligeramente al detenerse y las puertas se abrieron tras un leve tintineo, ofreciendo un largo pasillo como visión. Un fluorescente parpadeaba al final del mismo, justo en una bifurcación, dando un aire inquietante al lugar.

—¿Pero qué coño…? –mustió John.

El resto del grupo no dijo nada, estaban sin palabras ante el panorama que se abría ante ellos. El pasillo estaba vacío, sí, pero completamente lleno de sangre. Las paredes, el suelo y el techo estaban totalmente cubiertos de sangre y en la bifurcación podía verse claramente que la sangre se dispersaba en ambos sentidos.

—Parece que una de las chucherías de Umbrella se ha escapado –comentó David, tratando de parecer sereno–. Tendremos que andarnos con ojo si no queremos que pase una desgracia aún mayor…

Salieron del ascensor con sigilo, escuchando cualquier mínimo sonido que pudiera producirse a su alrededor, con las armas apuntando hacia delante, dispuestas a vomitar balas contra cualquier cosa que se moviera. Se detuvieron en la bifurcación del pasillo, que se dividía en dos direcciones: hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda. John se adelantó un poco, deteniéndose en el camino de la derecha y Billy hizo lo mismo con el de la izquierda mientras David hablaba con voz firme y tranquila, como siempre que hablaba, debido a su acento británico.

—El mapa que nos proporcionó Trent no señala la situación exacta de las muestras por lo que tendremos que recorrernos toda la planta para encontrarlas –suspiró–. No sé… ¿qué queréis hacer?

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, a Rebecca le dio la impresión de que David no estaba concentrado del todo. Parecía ausente, como si algo más importante estuviera ocupando sus pensamientos. Sabía que estaba pensando en Eva pero, si se desconcentraba de aquella manera la misión no saldría bien. Tenía que decírselo pero no sabía si aquel era el momento más adecuado…

—David, tú eres nuestro líder –dijo John, algo desconcertado–. Seguiremos tus órdenes como siempre, ¿por qué nos preguntas qué queremos hacer?

—Porque yo no sé qué hacer –respondió él, angustiado–. Si divido el grupo abarcaremos más terreno en menos tiempo pero reduzco las posibilidades de supervivencia en caso de conflicto a la mitad. Y, si dejo al grupo intacto, tardaremos más en registrar la planta pero estaremos más seguros. Y ya habéis visto que siempre que divido el grupo ocurre algo desastroso…

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes –dijo Rebecca, con firmeza–. Siempre que nos hemos dividido no nos ha ocurrido nada grave. Sí, es cierto que me caí en una trampa y que Eva fue herida en Suiza. Por no mencionar a Leon. Pero, David, pensar en que eres culpable de todo lo que nos ocurre es un gran error. Un error que puede costarnos la vida por el simple hecho de que no puedes pensar con objetividad –lo miró con atención y cariño y añadió–: y, eso, incluye no pensar tanto en Eva. Eso no va a ayudar a curarla, David.

El ex capitán de los STARS tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Rebecca sabía que había sido dura con él, pero era por su bien. El brillo de la mirada de David adquirió una expresión de firmeza y decisión y Rebecca supo que había vuelto a ser el de siempre. Le sonrió, aliviada, y él asintió.

—De acuerdo –suspiró–. Jill, Chris y Billy iréis por allí, por el pasillo de la izquierda. Nosotros iremos por el de la derecha. Tened cuidado e informad de cualquier cosa por radio, ¿de acuerdo?

Les deseó buena suerte y David se adentró con Rebecca y John por el pasillo.

—Vamos, Wesker, ¿es que quieres perderte la diversión?

Wesker se volvió hacia un sonriente Hunk, que estaba al final del de unas escaleras, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Verás, Hunk, para mí lo principal es salir vivo de aquí –replicó Wesker, con suavidad–. Y con todo lo que anda suelto por los sótanos prefiero largarme. Sí, _odio_ perderme la fiesta. Y _odio_ tener que perderme cómo esos malditos STARS mueren, en especial ese mal nacido de Redfield. Pero tengo planes y esto sólo era un divertimento. Deberías venir conmigo, Hunk; puede que tengas mucha más suerte.

—No, gracias –respondió Hunk, sin dejar de sonreír–. Al contrario que tú, a mí me gusta divertirme. Además, estaré a salvo. Por algo me llaman Mr. Death.

—Tú verás lo que haces –Wesker se encogió de hombros, se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta a la escalera de incendios–. Hazme un favor, cuando mates a Redfield, hazle sufrir.

—No te preocupes, será el último en morir después de ver cómo lo hacen sus compañeros.

Wesker lo miró a través de sus gafas de sol y sonrió a Hunk antes de abandonar el edificio.

Chris apuntó a un pasillo vacío con la Beretta e indicó con la mano que tenía libre a sus compañeros que le siguieran. Era el tercer pasillo vacío que encontraban desde que se dividieron y no habían encontrado nada. Ni una mísera puerta, ni una sala más grande que el pasillo por el que caminaban, ni ningún zombi o criatura alguna. Tan sólo manchas de sangre en el suelo, como si hubieran arrastrado por allí un cadáver sangrante. Además, estaba aquel siniestro silencio y aquella extraña tensión que casi se podía palpar. Si no pasaba algo ya, cualquier cosa, terminaría volviéndose loco.

Volvió a asomarse a un pasillo, suponiendo que estaría vacío, cuando vio a un hombre vestido con una bata blanca de espaldas a él. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al verlo y les dijo, por señas, a sus compañeros que esperasen allí. Se acercó a aquel hombre despacio, sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma. No se movía y estaba recto, no encorvado y balanceándose como hacían los zombis. Estaba ya a un par de pasos de él cuando éste se volvió y se abalanzó sobre él con una velocidad apabullante.

—¡Joder!

Sólo tuvo tiempo de levantar el arma pero, para cuando quiso disparar, aquel hombre ya lo había tirado al suelo y trataba de morderlo. Chris se maldijo por no haberlo disparado desde un principio mientras trataba de evitar que aquel zombi lo mordiera. Y estaba teniendo dificultades en ello puesto que su enemigo tenía una fuerza extraordinaria. Cuando ya no podía más y aquella criatura estaba a pocos centímetros de su cuello, un disparo retumbó por el pasillo, haciendo que la criatura diera un espasmo y cayera sobre él, sin vida.

Con un empujón, Chris se lo quitó de encima y retrocedió unos pasos, sin levantarse del suelo. Jill se agachó a su lado y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, para tranquilizarlo, pero Chris no podía apartar la vista de aquel cadáver. Billy le dio la vuelta con la punta de la bota y vieron, para su asombro, que la carne no estaba completamente podrida, estaba blanquísima, casi como la cera y a través de la piel se podían ver las venas y arterias que formaban su cuerpo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Jill, con suavidad.

—No lo sé… –murmuró Chris–. Estaba a un par de pasos de él cuando… se volvió de repente y se echó sobre mí… no tuve tiempo ni para levantar el arma…

Jill lo miró con comprensión y Billy, echando un último vistazo al cadáver que sangraba por el único agujero de bala que tenía en la cabeza, abrió el canal de comunicación de la radio.

—Rebecca, ¿me oyes? –preguntó y, sin esperar contestación, siguió hablando–. Hemos establecido… em… contacto con el enemigo. Cambio.

—¿El enemigo? –respondió ella; su voz sonó en todos los auriculares y el tono que utilizó le dio la impresión a Billy de que ella sonreía–. ¿Estáis todos bien? Cambio.

—Sí. Chris casi se mea en los pantalones pero está bien –bromeó Billy, mirando a Chris quien lo fulminó con la mirada–. Ahora, en serio. Tened mucho cuidado con lo que os encontréis. El zombi que se lanzó contra Chris era muy rápido. Mucho más de lo que habéis visto. Cambio.

—¿Cómo de rápido? Cambio –preguntó David.

—Mucho más rápidos que los de Suiza –dijo Chris mientras se levantaba. Estaba recuperando el color de la piel y tenía mejor cara–. Y mucho más fuertes. Apenas levanté el arma ya lo tenía encima de mí. Así que andaos con mucho ojo. Cambio.

—Lo tendremos en mente, Chris –dijo David–. ¿Algo más? Cambio.

—Nada –repuso Chris–. Cambio y corto.

Jill se volvió hacia Chris y le sonrió. A pesar de no sentir nada hacia él, Chris era alguien importante para ella. Había hecho que se sintiera cómoda cuando la trasladaron a la unidad de STARS de Raccoon City, antes de que toda aquella locura se desatara. De repente sintió que había pasado una eternidad desde que se había marchado de la ciudad, huyendo de los agentes que Umbrella había enviado para matarlos después de tratar de que las autoridades supieran lo de los virus y huyendo, meses más tarde, del misil que Umbrella había lanzado por orden del gobierno.

Chris le devolvió la sonrisa y, sin dejar de sonreír, el joven se volvió hacia Billy.

—¿El enemigo? –preguntó, burlón.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian –respondió Billy, encogiéndose de hombros–. Incluyendo el tiempo que pasé en el ejército. Aunque esté muerto, no dejo de ser un militar. Teniente, para ser más exactos.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar por el pasillo, con el arma apuntando en una dirección algo más abajo del pecho. Jill y Chris lo siguieron hasta llegar a una enorme sala, vacía como el pasillo que acababan de abandonar momentáneamente. Echaron un vistazo a su alrededor y no vieron nada. Literalmente hablando.

Las luces de los fluorescentes que estaban en la pared parpadeaban de manera intermitente, pasando unos cuantos segundos antes de que volvieran a encenderse. Eso sin contar con los que estaban completamente rotos.

Chris sintió que había algo acechándolos, algo que no estaba a la vista, que se ocultaba en la oscuridad de la sala, y que era muy peligroso. Se volvió hacia Jill y la vio con la misma expresión que él. Una de las luces parpadeantes de los fluorescentes parpadeó varias veces seguidas y, cuando volvió su luz, vio que detrás de Jill había una extraña criatura, muy alta y que estaba alzando una enorme mano con garras de varios centímetros de longitud.

—¡Cuidado, Jill! –gritó Chris, levantando la Beretta al tiempo que Billy se volvía hacia ellos.

El charco de sangre se iba haciendo más grande en cuestión de segundos mientras lo miraban con incredulidad.

Habían encontrado una sala de tamaño medio al abrir la primera puerta que habían encontrado después de hablar con el otro grupo. Y, nada más cerrarla a su espalda, aquella mujer se les había echado encima sin que apenas tuvieran tiempo de parpadear. David nunca había estado tan asustado. La mujer había estado sentada frente a ellos, en una posición extrañamente normal pero, apenas oyó cerrarse la puerta, saltó sobre la mesa para matarlos. Habían disparado por reflejo y David sabía que estaban vivos de milagro.

Rebeca se separó de él y se acercó al cadáver que aún seguía sangrando. Tenía diversos orificios de bala en el pecho y vientre y uno de ellos en la cabeza, que era el que la había matado. Rebecca se fijó en que ese tiro había sido de casualidad, que la habían matado por pura chiripa. John volvió a apuntar al cadáver, aún a sabiendas de que estaba muerto y que no se movería de allí.

—Esto tiene que ser una versión mejorada del virus-T –dijo Rebecca, examinando al cadáver a una distancia prudencial y sin tocarlo con las manos–. O, quizá, de un nuevo virus. La piel está muy blanca, como la de Karen cuando comenzó a transformarse pero parece que ya lleva tiempo infectada. Los ojos tienen una película de tejido cubriéndolos y, a pesar de que estamos hablando del virus-T, tardan en crecer. Lo que llama mi atención es el hecho de que no tiene la carne podrida. No hay mordiscos ni arañazos producidos por sus semejantes como en los casos que ya hemos visto –se incorporó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pensativamente–. Es posible que sólo ataquen a los que no están infectados. En cualquier caso, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de dudar entre si son humanos o son infectados. Dadas las circunstancias, y por lo visto en lo poco que hemos caminado, creo que casi todos los que estaban en esta planta están infectados. Propongo disparar a cualquier cosa que se mueva.

David miró a Rebecca, algo sorprendido por lo que ella acababa de decir. No era normal que alguien como Rebecca dijera cosas así y fue eso lo que le dijo a David que la situación era más peligrosa de lo que pensaba. Y comenzó a preocuparse por el éxito de su misión y por la seguridad de su equipo.

 _Si la situación empeora, los sacaré de aquí con la mayor celeridad posible_ ­–pensó, con cierta amargura.

Dadas las circunstancias, si tenían que salir por pies de allí podría significar que perdería a Eva. Y, ¿qué era más importante para él? ¿Eva o todo su equipo? David estaba hecho un mar de dudas y esperó no tener que tomar aquella decisión porque tenía miedo de equivocarse.

Suspiró profundamente y registró la sala con la mirada. No había gran cosa y parecía que, mientras él había estado divagando, Rebecca y John habían registrado todo sin encontrar nada. David les hizo un gesto para que salieran de allí, regresando al ominoso y blanco pasillo, teñido de manchas de sangre. Aquella visión sólo conseguía poner a David de los nervios. Que hubiera sangre por todas partes no era, para nada, alentador y lo que más necesitaba ahora mismo era encontrar algo que le diera esperanza, que lo animara a continuar sin el sentimiento de enorme pesimismo que lo iba dominando por momentos

—Parece que este maldito pasillo es infinito –comentó John, en voz baja–. Me da la sensación de que estamos dando vueltas en círculos… ¿A vosotros no os lo parece?

—Yo ya no sé ni dónde estamos –suspiró Rebecca–. Creo que si no fuera por el mapa, ya nos habríamos perdido hacía rato.

David no dijo nada. Se detuvo y consultó el mapa para asegurarse de que estaban siguiendo el camino correcto y que no se habían equivocado. Aunque eso era poco probable: el pasillo apenas tenía puertas y era como si estuvieran caminado por un túnel sin posibilidad alguna de variar la dirección. Le daba la sensación de que los estaban conduciendo a algún lugar poco recomendable.

Una vez seguro de que seguían por el buen camino, guardó el mapa y siguió a sus compañeros, quienes habían entrado en una sala de mediano tamaño, más grande que la anterior. En ella había otro cadáver, esta vez en el suelo y en medio de un enorme charco de sangre. En una de las manos sostenía una pistola de pequeño calibre manchada de sangre.

David no necesitó nada más para saber lo ocurrido. El hombre se debió de quitar la vida antes que sucumbir a lo que fuera que pasara allí. La sangre tenía cierta consistencia gelatinosa por lo que dedujo que llevaba muerto varias horas. Por no decir días.

Registró la habitación con la mirada mientras John registraba la estantería, en busca de cualquier cosa que les pudiera ayudar a encontrar las muestras. Rebecca se agachó sobre el cadáver y lo registró con cuidado y bajo la atenta mirada de David. Cuando ella se levantó, David posó la mirada sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño.

Allí, entre todos aquellos papeles, había lo que parecía ser un cuadernillo con líneas horizontales de color azul pálido. Era un diario. David lo recogió y lo abrió para comenzar a leerlo.

> _24 de enero de 1999_
> 
> _Demonios… no creí que las cosas se complicaran tanto._
> 
> _Ese maldito de Hunk nos tiene medio esclavizados. Pretende que creemos una versión mejorada del virus-T en menos de cinco días. El muy ignorante… necesitaríamos casi dos meses, como mínimo, para crear una leve modificación. Pero él no lo entiende. Sólo quiere resultados que no podemos darle. Ryan le dijo el otro día cuatro cosas, verdades como puños, y no le hemos vuelto a ver por ningún sitio. Suponemos que se lo ha cargado para que los demás no demos guerra. El muy cabrón…_
> 
> _2 de febrero de 1999_
> 
> _Seguimos con el desarrollo del maldito virus para ese desgraciado pero las cosas no avanzan al ritmo que esperamos. Tampoco lo hacen al ritmo que Hunk quiere. Pero me he enterado de que él no es quien quiere los resultados, sino que hay alguien más que está interesado en esta nueva mejora. Sólo lo he visto una vez pero ha sido más que suficiente como para no querer encontrármelo más veces. Ese Wesker me dio mala espina desde el principio. Con sus gafas de sol permanentemente pegadas a sus ojos… un tipo de lo más siniestro, desde luego. Aunque quiere ir de tío legal con nosotros, diciéndonos que nos comprende, que sabe que necesitamos tiempo para llevar a cabo las modificaciones pertinentes, blablablá, blablablá. Toda esa patraña que nos dicen para darnos largas. No sé cómo terminará esto._
> 
> _17 de febrero de 1999_
> 
> _Dios… esto… esto se nos ha ido de las manos y la culpa… la culpa es de Hunk y de Wesker… eso es seguro. Tanta prisa para que terminemos la nueva cepa nos ha llevado a esto… a la desgracia. A que los especímenes se escapen de sus celdas, a que muerdan y contagien a más de la mitad del personal… pero no ha sido un accidente… no. Estoy completamente convencido de que ha sido Hunk quien lo ha hecho… espero y deseo con toda mi alma que alguno de estos desgraciados que pululan por aquí te quite la vida. Sin compasión y lenta, muy lentamente_.

David dejó el cuadernillo en la mesa y se volvió hacia sus compañeros. Rebecca se acababa de levantar puesto que había terminado de examinar al cadáver y John se había acercado a ella, esperando a que David dijera algo.

—Según el diario de este pobre diablo –comenzó a decir David–, un tal Hunk y un tal Wesker están detrás de todo lo que ha pasado. Según él, Hunk soltó a las criaturas de Umbrella por los pasillos.

—¿Has dicho Wesker? –preguntó Rebecca, con un hilillo de voz.

Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia ella, sorprendidos.

—¿Lo conoces? –preguntó David.

—Él… –tartamudeó ella–. Él fue el que nos llevó a la mansión Spencer para que lucháramos contra las criaturas que habían creado. Por su culpa… por su culpa los miembros de mi equipo murieron en aquella mansión.

David vio que en los ojos de Rebecca se iban formando lágrimas que a duras penas podía contener. John le dio una palmada suave y cómplice para darle apoyo y David la abrazó con fuerza, dejando que ella se desahogara en su hombro.


	3. Despertar

La criatura alzó su enorme garra para destrozar el delgado cuerpo de Jill, pero Chris fue más rápido y se abalanzó sobre ella, empujándola hacia el suelo y cubriéndole la cabeza con el brazo mientras sentía que la aquella manaza pasaba a escasos centímetros de ellos.

Lo siguiente que oyó fueron los disparos del arma de Billy impactando contra aquella criatura. Se levantó, soltando a Jill con cuidado, y desenfundando el arma para hacer frente a su enemigo, que resultó ser un Tirano. Chris pudo distinguirlo cuando la luz se mantuvo firme durante más de cinco segundos. Vio, por el rabillo del ojo, que Jill se levantaba también y apuntaba al Tirano con el arma.

Los dos abrieron fuego, uniéndose a Billy, pero la criatura parecía muy resistente. Chris vio que tenía un color distinto al resto de Tirano que había visto puesto que tenía cierto tono azulado lo que hizo que se preguntara qué demonios le habían hecho los científicos de allí para que presentara aquél aspecto. Terminó con el segundo cargador y metió un tercero en el arma y aquella criatura parecía ilesa.

—¡¿De qué demonios está hecho?! –gritó Billy–. ¡Se traga las balas como si nada!

El Tirano se irguió, se agachó y se lanzó contra Chris a una velocidad apabullante. Chris se tiró al suelo para esquivarlo, rodando por él, y el Tirano se chocó contra la pared, produciendo un ligero temblor. Los fluorescentes parpadearon de nuevo y vio cómo aquella criatura se movía con los parpadeos, dándole un aire demasiado irreal, dejando al descubierto un bulto de color rosado en mitad de su espalda. Chris no dudó ni un segundo y disparó contra aquel bulto, teniendo la ligera certeza de que aquél era el punto débil del Tirano.

Como confirmación, la criatura aulló de dolor y se volvió hacia él, con la misma expresión que caracterizaba a los demás Tirano, con aquella macabra sonrisa en la boca sin labios y, por un momento, Chris pensó que era su final pero no contaba con que sus compañeros le ayudaran. El Tirano volvió a aullar de dolor cuando los disparos alcanzaron aquel rosado bulto, desplomándose delante de él sin vida.

—¿Estáis todos bien? –preguntó a sus compañeros, quienes se estaban acercando a él.

—Sí, pero el susto no nos lo quita nadie –contestó Jill.­

—Descansaremos un rato antes de continuar –comentó Billy, mirando a Jill con atención. La joven estaba pálida y temblaba ligeramente, estaba claro que estaba asustada–. Al menos, el tiempo suficiente para que te recuperes de ese susto, Jill.

Ella lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír con timidez. Billy era un tipo callado, tranquilo y que se preocupaba por los demás. A Jill le había gustado desde el primer momento, le había inspirado confianza y compañerismo con tan sólo cruzar un par de palabras. Aunque, lo que más le había llamado la atención no había sido que hubiera estado involucrado en un incidente provocado por Umbrella, sino el enorme tatuaje tribal que prácticamente cubría todo su brazo derecho. Se había quedado con ganas de preguntarle cuándo se lo hizo y porqué uno tan grande, pero no había tenido ni un mísero segundo para preguntarle.

—Me lo hice cuando entré en el ejército –dijo Billy, levantando un poco la manga de la camisa y descubriendo parte de su brazo derecho–. Todos los miembros de mi unidad tenían tatuajes menos yo, así que, para integrarme, me hice uno, pequeñito –señaló el principio de su hombro–. Pero, luego, fui añadiéndole varios trazos más por las misiones importantes que llevábamos a cabo… hasta que llegué a la muñeca y no pude continuar, para entonces ya era teniente, así que decidí dejar esa costumbre.

—Oye, ¿a qué ha venido eso? –preguntó Chris, intrigado.

—Estabas mirando mi tatuaje, ¿verdad? –Billy se giró hacia Jill, quien asintió–. Me pareció que contarlo relajaría el ambiente y ayudaría a tranquilizarte. Ya no tiemblas, ¿eh? –añadió con una sonrisa.

Jill se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón. Con aquella pequeña historia sobre él había conseguido que se relajara. Realmente, Billy era un tipo sorprendente, no sólo había adivinado en lo que estaba pensando, sino que había sabido cómo tranquilizarla.

—Podemos seguir –dijo Jill, comprobando su arma–. Estoy mejor.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y continuaron avanzando por el pasillo hasta que entraron en otra sala. Estaba oscura, con las luces apagadas, de manera que se vieron obligados a sacar las linternas y comprobar la estancia. Chris encontró los interruptores de la luz y encendió los fluorescentes. Al hacerlo y al mirar a su alrededor, tuvo que reprimir una arcada para no vomitar.

La sala estaba completamente manchada de sangre, que cubría el suelo y las paredes, así como algunas mesas y estanterías. Por todo el suelo de la habitación había múltiples trozos de carne y partes del cuerpo de numerosas víctimas, así como torsos a los que les faltaba alguna extremidad o, simplemente, tenían sólo alguna de ellas.

—¡Dios santo! –susurró Billy–. Y yo creía que lo había visto todo…

—Salgamos de aquí –dijo Chris, avanzando por la sala, esquivando trozos de cadáveres.

Mientras avanzaban, el ruido de algo salpicando y gruñendo en voz baja los alertó. Cuando pasaron al lado de una estantería vieron que había un Depredador poniéndose­ las botas con un par de cadáveres. Ahora ya sabían quién era el culpable de toda aquella masacre…

Billy alzó la Beretta en dirección al Depredador, pero Chris apoyó su mano con suavidad en ella, negando con la cabeza. Billy no entendió lo que el joven quería decirle pero siguió su consejo y bajó el arma, siguiéndolo hasta la siguiente puerta. Una vez fuera de la macabra sala, se volvió hacia él pero el joven ex miembro de los STARS habló antes que él:

—¿Qué se suponía que ibas a hacer, Billy? –le preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Matarlo, por supuesto.

—Billy, esa criatura es un Depredador –siguió diciendo Chris, sin alzar la voz–. Esa cosa se comió casi dos cargadores de la Magnum de Eva y continuó en pie. ¿Crees que con un calibre menor lo matarás? Sé que tienes el impulso de matar a esas criaturas, lo sé porque yo también lo tengo. Pero, si podemos evitar tener que enfrentarnos con ellas, mejor. ¿La razón? Porque nuestra munición no es infinita…

Billy asintió. Sabía que Chris no estaba enfadado y que no lo estaba reprendiendo ni nada por el estilo, pero sabía que tenía razón. Haber disparado contra aquella criatura hubiera sido un completo error, un suicidio.

Miró la sala en la que estaban. Debía de ser una sala de descanso porque había un par de televisiones, varias mesas y algunos sofás individuales de color rojo y blanco, también había un par de máquinas expendedoras de bebida y comida y otra de café. Un ruido a su derecha los alertó y apuntaron con sus armas a lo que parecía ser un zombi. Se movía lentamente y tenía la carne de la cara y los brazos hecha jirones; de su estómago, salía lo que parecían ser los intestinos de aquella persona, que los pisó un par de veces mientras trataba de alcanzarlos con su lento paso.

De manera tácita, decidieron no dispararlo para ahorrar munición y salieron de aquella sala en silencio, roto únicamente por los gemidos hambrientos del zombi que dejaron atrás.

Estaba oscuro. Muy oscuro. Apenas sentía el cuerpo y los párpados le pesaban una barbaridad. Trató de abrirlos pero no sabía si lo había conseguido porque todo seguía estando oscuro. Giró la cabeza con esfuerzo, parpadeando en el mismo movimiento, y vio que había muy poquita luz, que se filtraba desde lo que parecían ser ventanas. A su izquierda había un bulto que no supo reconocer pero que le dio la sensación de estar vivo. Se llevó la mano a los ojos al tiempo que se incorporaba, notando un sabor pastoso y desagradable en la boca y cómo las tripas le rugían de hambre.

Decidió levantarse y, tras comprobar que tenía la ropa puesta, abandonó la cama. Bordeó el bulto y tropezó con algo a su derecha, golpeándose en el dedo gordo del pie. Soltó una maldición y salió por la puerta a un pasillo que le era desconocido. Estaba casi a oscuras, la única luz que veía era la que salía por la puerta entrecerrada de otra habitación. Se acercó a ella, dispuesta a hablar con quien fuera el que estaba allí cuando sintió que alguien le ponía un arma a pocos milímetros de su sien izquierda.

—Si te mueves, te mato –dijo una voz grave que le resultó familiar.

—¿Barry?

El arma se separó un poco de su cabeza al tiempo que la luz del pasillo se encendía. Tuvo que parpadear para que no le dañara los ojos.

—¿Eva? –preguntó Barry, sorprendido, mientras bajaba completamente el revólver Colt y lo enfundaba en una pistolera de cadera–. Estás… estás despierta… ¿Cuándo has despertado?

—Hace menos de cinco minutos –respondió ella, con los ojos medio cerrados a causa de la luz–. ¿Dónde estamos?

Barry le indicó que entrara en la sala con luz y ella vio que se trataba de la cocina. Eva se sentó en una silla y miró a Barry, esperando que contestara a su pregunta.

—Estamos en Berlín –contestó el hombretón, apoyándose en la encimera con tranquilidad.

—¿Berlín? ¿Vamos a asaltar la sede central de Umbrella?

—En realidad –dijo Barry–, _están_ asaltándola. David, Jill, Rebecca, John, Billy y Chris salieron hace cuatro horas para buscar las muestras de los virus que nos faltan.

—¿Que ya se han ido? –exclamó ella, levantándose de la silla de golpe, provocándole que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la otra la apoyó en la mesa, para no caerse–. Nngghhh… mi cabeza…

—Deberías volver a la cama y descansar un poco –aconsejó Barry, preocupado–. Aún no te has recuperado del ataque de Némesis.

—Némesis… –murmuró ella, tratando de recordar–. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con Chris y que Némesis había muerto… ¿Qué ocurrió luego?

—Según dijo Rebecca, entraste en un estado parecido al de hibernación y que no era probable que despertaras –contestó Barry–. Pero, me alegro de que se haya equivocado. A David le aliviará saber que estás despierta.

Un gran peso se apoderó de Eva cuando oyó a Barry.

_David…_

Se había comportado como una auténtica capulla con él. Sabía que parte de la culpa la tenía él por haber hecho aquel comentario tan hiriente, pero ella tampoco debía haberse puesto así. Claro, que, no contaba con que estaría inconsciente ¿cuánto? ¿Dos días, tres? ¿Una semana?

—Barry, ¿cuánto llevo inconsciente?

—Una semana.

—Una semana –repitió ella, casi en un susurro. Eso era mucho más tiempo del que esperaba, pero podía haber sido peor. Podía haber muerto mientras estaba sin sentido y haberle dejado ese mal sabor de boca a David… pero tenía una pequeña oportunidad para disculparse con él y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Tenía que disculparse o, al menos, hablar con él.

Su estómago protestó y Eva sonrió como disculpa. Barry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Si quieres comer algo, hay comida en la nevera –le dijo.

Eva asintió y se levantó para comer algo. Llevaba más de una semana sin comer nada y, aunque sabía que no debía pegarse un atracón nada más levantarse, tenía que recuperar parte de sus energías para lo que le esperaba.

—¿Sabes dónde está mi arma? –le preguntó a Barry.

—¿Para qué la quieres? –el hombretón frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la pregunta de ella–. ¿No estarás pensando en ir a buscarlos, verdad?

—Claro –respondió ella–. Aquí no pinto nada, y no me gusta estar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

—¡Pero acabas de despertarte! –exclamó Barry–. No puedes ir a tu antojo por donde te plazca. Si lo haces y te fuerzas demasiado, puede que…

—¿Muera? –Eva terminó la frase por él, con una ceja enarcada–. Barry, me quedan menos de dos semanas. Si esperas que me quede aquí esperando a que terminen estás muy equivocado. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿dónde está mi arma?

Barry suspiró.

—Está en la habitación donde despertaste –respondió–. Con todas tus cosas. ¿Por qué no te llevas a Carlos contigo?

—No, es mejor que vaya yo sola –Eva negó con la cabeza–. Si nos pasa algo, tanto al otro grupo como a mí, es mejor que contéis con toda la gente que podáis para acabar con Umbrella, tanto si son testigos como si se trata de antiguos empleados de ella –lo miró unos instantes antes de continuar hablando–. Y si estás pensando en que yo puedo formar parte de esa gente, quítatelo de la cabeza. Te repito que no me queda mucho de vida, Barry.

—Tenía que intentarlo –el hombretón se encogió de hombros.

Eva se levantó y salió de la cocina para entrar en la habitación contigua, encendiendo la luz para poder ver dónde estaban sus cosas. A su derecha vio a Claire tumbada al lado de Leon, dormía profundamente pero Eva pudo notar que tenía restos de ojeras debajo de los ojos, por lo que dedujo que había pasado muchas noches en vela, cuidando de Leon. Sonrió, enternecida. Registró la habitación con la mirada y vio a Carlos arrebujado en las mantas en otra cama, con la cara tapada entre las mantas.

—Si buscas tus cosas, están en ese armario.

Eva se volvió tras oír la voz a su espalda, apenas un murmullo. Vio cómo Leon se incorporaba con esfuerzo, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama, procurando no despertar a Claire. Eva pudo observar que tenía el torso casi cubierto por vendas blancas.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó Eva, acercándose a él y sentándose en la cama adyacente, la que había ocupado ella minutos antes–. ¿Tu herida está mejor?

—Sí, Rebecca me dijo que en una semana podría comenzar a llevar una vida medianamente normal –el joven sonrió con cansancio–. Ya he dado algunos pequeños paseos por el piso pero casi siempre necesito ayuda de alguien…

—Las heridas de bala es lo que tienen –dijo Eva–. Tardan en curar, y más aún cuando son en el vientre.

Leon la miró con atención antes de hablar.

—¿Y tú, cómo estás? Te acabas de despertar, ¿no?

—Hace unos diez o quince minutos –respondió ella–. Y me encuentro bastante bien.

—Piensas ir con ellos, ¿verdad? –preguntó él, con seriedad–. Deberías tener cuidado. Y llévate a Carlos contigo.

—Iré sola –dijo ella, con firmeza–. No quiero que hieran a Carlos de la misma manera que te hirieron a ti. Será mejor que no me acompañe nadie.

—Pues deberías marcharte ya –dijo Leon, con una media sonrisa dibujándose en los labios–. O acabarán con todo antes de que llegues…

Eva le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó para recoger sus cosas. Antes de que Leon pudiera decir nada, se cambió delante de él sin darse apenas cuenta de manera que, cuando se encaró con él para despedirse, se lo encontró con la mirada en las rodillas y rojo como un tomate. Sonrió de manera pícara y se acercó a él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que nunca has visto a una mujer en ropa interior? –le dijo en tono burlón–. Si en el fondo eres un buenazo…

Lo besó en la mejilla y se incorporó al tiempo que él levantaba la mirada, desconcertado. Ella comprendió sus dudas y sonrió aún más.

—No te confundas, cielo. Es sólo un gesto de aprecio y, puede que de despedida quizá –la sonrisa de Eva se atenuó un poco–. Espero que no, que volvamos todos de allí enteros… –le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se incorporó–. Cuídate, Leon. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Barry. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes y, cuando el hombretón iba a hablar, ella lo abrazó.

—¿A qué viene esto, Eva?

—David me habló mucho sobre ti, sobre los años que pasasteis en la academia –respondió ella–. Decía que eras un buen hombre, sincero y noble. Y lo he confirmado cuando te he conocido. Ha sido agradable luchar contra Umbrella junto a ti.

—¿Te estás despidiendo de mí, Eva? –preguntó Barry, sorprendido–. ¿Es que no tienes ninguna esperanza de volver viva?

—No es eso –sonrió ella–. Pero nunca se sabe. Y me gustaría despedirme antes de hacer nada.

Barry asintió y sonrió.

—Está bien. Llévate la otra furgoneta –dijo él, entregándole una llave–. Y ten mucho cuidado, Eva. Por favor.

Ella asintió y salió por la puerta, teniendo la sensación de que no volvería por allí.

David y el resto del grupo salieron del despacho al pasillo manchado de sangre. David se había quedado algo aturdido por lo que Rebecca le había contado sobre Wesker. Había oído hablar de él cuando era capitán de los STARS de Maine y todo eran buenas críticas, ninguna mala. Por eso, se sorprendió de que _realmente_ fuera el causante de involucrarlos a todos en aquella locura. Desde luego, si se lo encontraban tendrían problemas para huir. Según Chris, debía de haberse inyectado algún tipo de virus para mejorarse a sí mismo, tanto en fuerza como en velocidad. Rezó para que estuviera en cualquier otro lugar.

Respiró profundamente antes de entrar en la siguiente sala. Abrió la puerta y entraron en una habitación con un montón de estanterías. En un primer vistazo, David pensó que era una biblioteca pero, tras una mirada más atenta, descubrió que era un sofisticado archivo, compuesto por varios cajones mecánicos que no parecían abrirse con una simple llave.

—Esto es un poco siniestro –comentó John, pasando una mano por la lisa pared de una de aquellas extrañas estanterías. Algo brilló de color rojo y John apartó la mano con rapidez cuando una voz habló por los megáfonos:

—Huella no registrada. Por favor, acuda al Centro de Seguridad para que le den una autorización de nivel 1, modelo KFV-2, para poder abrir el archivo.

—¿Que acuda a _dónde_ para que me den _qué_? –preguntó John, con retintín–. ¿Qué coño significa eso?

—Que necesitamos una huella dactilar para poder abrir estos archivos –dijo Rebecca, con una media sonrisa–. Y me apuesto lo quieras a que cada uno de ellos necesita una autorización distinta.

Caminó distraídamente entre los bloques, observando con atención cualquier cosa que pudiera estar fuera de lo normal. Vio luz al final de uno de los pasillos y se acercó para mirar, con el arma en alto. Giró y vio que uno de los archivos estaba abierto.

—He encontrado un archivo abierto –informó a sus compañeros, alzando un poco la voz.

Mientras oía cómo se acercaban, Rebecca vio que había un cadáver tirado al lado del archivo abierto. No había sangre y tampoco ningún agujero de bala en lo que podía ver, de manera que se mantuvo alejada de él por precaución. Sabía que los zombis se podían ­quedar quietos el tiempo suficiente como para hacerte creer que estaban realmente muertos y que tú, ingenuamente, te acercaras a ellos y ¡zas! Mordisco e infección al canto.

No era nada agradable de pensar. Y menos cuando esperaba que aquella incursión fuera la última que llevaran a cabo.

David y John aparecieron por su izquierda y Rebecca se volvió para mirarlos. Vio que el ex capitán miraba con recelo al cadáver y que, después de que John lo apuntara con la Beretta, se centró en el archivo abierto.

—¿Lo has registrado? –preguntó a Rebecca.

Por un momento, ella pensó que se refería al muerto pero luego supo que hablaba del cajón abierto.

—No, ¿quieres que te ayude?

David le sonrió de medio lado y la miró de manera fugaz antes de meterse de lleno en los papeles que había allí. Rebecca lo tomó como un sí y se acercó a él, sacando unas cuantas carpetas del cajón para ir leyendo su título. Genética, botánica, zoología, medicina… todo aquello no les servía. Esperaba que encontraran algo porque si no estarían perdiendo el…

_Vaya… mira qué tenemos aquí… «Informes detallados de los virus»._

Abrió la carpeta con cierto escepticismo. No quería ilusionarse de aquella manera. Perfectamente alguien podría haber quitado los informes y sustituirlos por recetas de cocina alemana o, simplemente, hacerlos desaparecer y dejar la carpeta vacía… pero por el peso de ésta, sabía que había algo en ella.

Lo primero con lo que se topó fue con una foto de un zombi atado a una camilla y con pinta de estar forcejeando para soltarse. A su lado había varios tipos vestidos de verde, todos ellos con mascarillas y a una distancia prudencial de la camilla. Dos de ellos estaban tomando notas en unas carpetas y otro de ellos sostenía una jeringuilla. Leyó por encima el informe. Hablaba de que el espécimen había sido infectado el día interior y que, al inyectarle la vacuna, no había sucedido nada. En cambio, a otro infectado tres horas antes la vacuna lo había curado casi por completo.

Pasó la hoja. No había foto alguna pero, tras leer algunas palabras aquí y allá, pudo averiguar que seguía hablando del mismo experimento de la página anterior. Pasó varias hojas más, releyendo y mirando fotos que allí estaban colocadas, y supo que había encontrado algo importante con lo que atacar Umbrella y terminar con ella de una vez.

—¿Has encontrado algo? –le preguntó David, con la mirada cansada–. Porque, sinceramente, a mí todo esto me suena a chino…

—Sí, he encontrado algo con lo que nos podemos machacar a Umbrella –contestó Rebecca–. Pero me da que es más de lo mismo. Lo que encontramos en Zurich y lo que nos consiguió Lucía en aquella ciudad francesa es más o menos lo mismo pero creo, que cuanto más tengamos, más podemos sacar en claro. Seguramente tengamos que pasarnos algunos días seleccionando lo que queremos presentar contra ella.

—Eso ya me lo estaba imaginando… –suspiró David. Se estaba imaginando noches interminables en vela, leyendo y releyendo todos aquellos informes.

Rebecca hojeó, de manera superficial, el resto de informes, viendo que no eran sino cosas poco importantes que no podían utilizar. Se lo hizo saber a David y decidieron cerrar el archivo, llevándose únicamente la carpeta que Rebecca había cogido.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta para salir de allí, John se quedó quieto, alzando un brazo para retener a sus dos compañeros. Tanto David como Rebecca lo miraron con curiosidad pero no lograron discernir qué era lo que le pasaba.

—John, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó David, con lentitud.

—El fiambre no está –la voz de John sonó tensa y vieron que estaba pálido.

David miró a su alrededor, recurriendo a su memoria fotográfica para saber si John decía o no la verdad. Y sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

El cadáver no estaba.

Se volvió hacia atrás, buscándolo con la mirada mientras desenfundaba el arma. Fue levemente consciente de que, tanto Rebecca como John le imitaban, buscando a su enemigo con toda la rapidez de que eran capaces. Pero no había rastro de aquel zombi que, por lo que parecía, estaba _muy_ vivo.

—¿Lo habéis visto? –gruñó David, a sus compañeros.

—No –respondió John, en el mismo tono de voz.

Se volvió hacia Rebecca, porque no había contestado­, y casi le da un patatús al hacerlo.

La joven bioquímica estaba hiperventilando, con los ojos muy abiertos y temblando de pies a cabeza. Frente a ella estaba el zombi que andaban buscando. Parecía que no era muy consciente de que ellos estaban allí porque no los había atacado pero no podía correr riesgos.

Alzó su arma para acabar con él, despacio para no hacer movimientos bruscos. Y, de repente, se movió, alzando los brazos para alcanzar a una Rebecca paralizada por el miedo. Y no lo pensó dos veces.

David apretó el gatillo del arma y disparó a la criatura, esperando que no fuera lo suficientemente rápida como para terminar con Rebecca… el zombi cayó al suelo, inerte en medio de un charco de su propia sangre medio coagulada. David respiró con profundidad dos veces antes de volverse hacia Rebecca.

—Rebecca, ¿estás bien?

—¿Túhasvistoeso? –preguntó ella, atropelladamente, con la voz alterada y un par de octavas por encima de lo normal debido al miedo–. ¿Porquéme-preguntassisestoybiensitútambiénlohasvisto? ¿Teparecequeestoybien?

David la contempló unos instantes y decidió que ella tenía razón. La joven estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies, sus manos temblaban mientras las entrelazaba para tranquilizarse y trataba de estabilizar su respiración. David suspiró y la abrazó para tranquilizarla. Rebecca aferró la camiseta ajustada de David y trató de tranquilizarse mientras salían de aquella sala para salir de nuevo al ominoso pasillo. Continuaron avanzando hasta que el pasillo terminó, de manera sorprendente, en una única puerta con grandes manchas de sangre de diversas formas, entre ellas formas de manos. Aprovechando que Rebecca aún estaba abrazada a él, David abrió la puerta para que ella no pudiera ver aquellas manchas que podrían intranquilizarla de nuevo.

Ante ellos apareció lo que parecía ser una sala de conferencias en penumbra y aparentemente tranquila. Una mesa ovalada de madera, a primera vista cara, estaba en el centro de la sala, rodeada por numerosas sillas colocadas en perfecto orden. Había un gran póster blanco en una pared, posiblemente para poder mostrar el contenido de algún proyector de diapositivas o algún aparato de vídeo. También había un par de mesas de menor tamaño en algunas esquinas de la sala. Al otro extremo había una máquina de café que parecía funcionar y, justo al lado de ella, había una puerta. La única de la sala.

Rebecca se separó de él, tranquila, pero se mantuvo bastante cerca. David echó una rápida mirada a la joven antes de hacer lo mismo con la sala. Las dos parecían estar tranquilas. Vio a John encaminarse hacia la puerta y, cuando se disponía a seguirlo, un profundo y desgarrador gruñido los detuvo.


	4. Hacia El Tercer Piso

Se lo estaba pasando en grande. De hecho, Hunk no recordaba habérselo pasado tan bien en su vida. Parece que hacérselas pasar canutas a los estúpidos ex miembros de STARS era más divertido de lo que Wesker había dicho, se sentía con un poder tan grande al estar allí seguro que no cabía en sí mismo de puro gozo.

Observó las pantallas de televisión, alineadas en filas delante de él. Buscó a los dos grupos que estaban recorriendo el sótano número cuatro en busca de algo que él desconocía pero que, quizá por intuición, pensó que podría tratarse de las muestras de los virus que había cambiado de sitio personalmente el día anterior.

Había decidido cambiarlas sin decírselo a nadie porque tenía el presentimiento de que alguien podría infiltrarse en la sede principal para hacerse con ellas. En realidad, sabía que ese _alguien_ eran los STARS empeñados en llevar a la ruina a la compañía, sin saber que eso era algo imposible. Umbrella tenía el suficiente dinero como para poder comprar a los miembros de un posible tribunal para que declarasen a los STARS culpables por haber destruido varias instalaciones de la compañía y haber robado en ellas.

 _Eso, si salen de aquí con vida_ –pensó, divertido–. _Cosa que veo bastante difícil…_

Sonrió al recordar cómo había soltado a las diversas criaturas que había en el laboratorio para que campasen a sus anchas por los sótanos tres y cuatro, así como soltar el virus-T por aquellos sótanos. Había pensado en soltar el virus-G, pero después de ver lo que había pasado con Birkin decidió que era demasiado peligroso para dejarlo suelto y sin vigilancia. Sólo lo utilizaría en caso de última necesidad si los STARS conseguían seguir vivos.

 _Eso no será necesario_ –Hunk sonrió con una mueca–. _Morirán antes de verme obligado a usarla._

Las alcantarillas apestaban, tal como había pensado antes de entrar. Hubiera preferido entrar por la puerta grande o, al menos, por una ventana o algo así, pero con la lluvia que caía sobre todo aquel complejo no le hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que enfrentarse a los vigilantes que rondaban por allí, con perros y todo. Como si no fuera suficiente con el alambre de espinos de la parte delantera…

No sabía con exactitud por dónde habrían entrado David y el resto, pero estaba segura de que por las alcantarillas, no.

Había aparcado su furgoneta al lado de la del otro equipo, y apenas había parado el motor, las nubes la recibieron con un gran chaparrón. Lo cual había agriado por completo su humor. Se había despertado con un fortísimo dolor de cabeza que iba amainando por cada hora que pasaba, pero eso le había puesto de un humor de perros.

Se llevó las manos a la larga cola de caballo en la que se había convertido su pelo y lo escurrió con un leve gruñido de protesta. Se había puesto pingando mientras abría la tapa de alcantarilla por la que no perdió el tiempo en meterse. Suspiró, arrepintiéndose en el acto. El hedor que pululaba por el aire hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas… menos mal que no había desayunado, de lo contrario ya hubiera visto todo lo ingerido en un desagradable revoltijo.

Encendió la linterna que llevaba en su cinturón y desenfundó su inseparable arma, una Desert Eagle .50 AE que perteneció a su difunto padre, y avanzó por el oscuro y pestilente pasillo.

La linterna apenas iluminaba unos metros por delante de ella, de manera que tendría que andarse con mucho ojo si quería salir de allí de una pieza. No creía que las chucherías de Umbrella estuvieran en las alcantarillas, pero conociendo a la compañía no le sorprendería nada encontrarse con una de ellas allí abajo.

Como si quisieran darle la razón, un gruñido seguido de unos pasos rápidos y fuertes sonaron con eco en el pasillo semicircular. Segundos después, un Cazador de color verdoso y con las patas palmeadas apareció delante de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Eva abrió fuego contra él. Tres balas en la cabeza y la criatura cayó al suelo, muerta.

Saltó por encima de ella y siguió avanzando, poniendo aún más empeño en que sus sentidos siguieran tan bien agudizados como para no poner su vida en peligro. Si se había encontrado con un Cazador en las alcantarillas a saber lo que podría haber por allí…

Estaba deseosa de reunirse con el resto del equipo. Maldecía a su propio cuerpo por haberle jugado una mala pasada al dejarla en un estado cercano al coma y por haber tardado en despertarse. Si no hubiera estado en ese estado podría haberse unido a ellos en esta incursión.

Quiero ayudarlos en esto –pensó–. Aunque me cueste la vida, terminaremos con esto. Ayudaré a David y al resto…

Al pensar en los demás, pensó en Chris.

Y al hacerlo, una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho. Suspiró, dolorida, mientras seguía caminando por el pestilente conducto, deseando que todo aquello acabara, que Umbrella cayera de una maldita vez y que, así, ella pudiera dedicarse a contemplar el cielo mientras aguardaba que la muerte llegara para llevársela.

Sabía que no era un pensamiento agradable pero tampoco podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en otra cosa. En que «todo iba a ir bien» y esas cosas que se suelen decir para suavizar el tema. No, ella era _plenamente_ consciente de que no tenía cura. Si bien era cierto que Trent había dicho que allí se hallaba una muestra del Virus-D, un virus capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad, ella no era demasiado optimista al respecto. Sabía que lo más probable era que la muestra hubiera «volado», que alguien podría habérsela llevado de allí…

 _O, también, podrías encontrarla_ –le susurró su mente, con suspicacia.

Meneó la cabeza para desechar aquel pensamiento. No quería hacerse ilusiones, lo peor que podía hacer en aquel momento era construirse castillos en el aire. Sólo quería ayudar a sus compañeros a acabar con la compañía y esperar a que llegara lo inevitable.

De repente, un chapoteo casi silencioso la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, iluminando con la linterna a su alrededor, pero no vio nada. Se hubiera dado media vuelta para seguir avanzando si no hubiera sido por las ondulaciones que se formaban en el agua. Entrecerró los ojos ante aquel detalle y comprobó que su arma estaba cargada. Avanzó de espaldas al túnel, manteniendo la mirada y el arma fijas en el agua. Dos minutos después, bajó el arma y se dio la vuelta, avanzando con rapidez por el pasillo que se a-bría ante ella, convencida de que había sido una rata la causante del ruido.

Un rugido sonó a su espalda apenas dio dos pasos. Cuando se volvió, arma en alto, vio algo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera, que se olvidara de respirar y de moverse para esquivar a aquella mole llena de escamas y dientes que avanzaba de manera inexorable hacia ella.

Chris levantó el arma para disparar a los dos monos mutantes que acababan de aparecer delante de ellos. Billy y Jill alzaron sus armas apenas unos segundos después que él y abatieron a los dos animales. Sin mediar palabra continuaron avanzando por el pasillo hasta que terminaron enfrente de una puerta. Con un suspiro resignado, Chris abrió la puerta de un tirón al tiempo que se apartaba de ella, dejando el camino libre para que sus dos compañeros pudieran disparar en caso de que hubiera amenaza alguna.

—¡Limpio! –dijo Billy, bajando el arma y atravesando la puerta.

Cuando Chris lo siguió se dio cuenta de que la sala en la que acababan de entrar tenía forma circular, de color blanco y con numerosas puertas. Si las iban a registrar todas tardarían una eternidad… lo mejor sería ponerse a ello cuanto antes.

—Quizá deberíamos separarnos para registrar las salas –propuso Billy–. Son demasiadas puertas y no tenemos tiempo para perder con ellas.

Sin añadir nada más, se separaron y cada uno abrió una puerta.

Lo primero que Billy supo al entrar allí fue que no había ningún zombi. La sala olía igual que el resto de la instalación, por supuesto, pero si un cadáver revivido hubiera estado encerrado allí, el olor habría sido insoportable. Registró la mesa que había en el centro de la estancia pero no encontró nada. Al menos, nada que él comprendiera. Sabía lo suficiente como para poder distinguir lo que buscaba de lo que no le servía para nada, de manera que dejó que los papeles se desparramaran por encima de la mesa para salir de allí y entrar en otra habitación.

 _Esto es una pérdida de tiempo_ –pensó con amargura–. _Aquí no vamos a encontrar nada. Seguramente las muestras no estén donde deberían y tendremos que irnos de aquí con las manos vacías, lo estoy viendo…_

No era propio de él ser tan negativo, lo sabía perfectamente, pero también sabía que con todo lo que había pasado las cosas no podían salir siempre bien. De hecho, casi siempre las cosas iban a peor, nunca a mejor. No sabía si era por mala suerte o porque el destino quería jugarles una mala pasada, lo que estaba claro era que no tenían nada de su parte.

Dos disparos muy seguidos lo sobresaltaron. Salió despedido hacia la sala circular, al tiempo que veía cómo Chris hacía lo mismo que él, y se dirigían hacia donde habían oído los disparos. Antes de que pudieran entrar en la sala, Jill habló desde ella con voz clara y tranquila, controlada.

—Ésta todo bajo control –dijo–. Sólo era un zombi, no os preocupéis.

—¿Estás segura? –preguntó Chris, preocupado, mientras asomaba por la puerta–. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

—No hace falta, Chris –respondió ella, con suavidad–. Está todo bien.

Billy regresó al pequeño cuarto en cuanto Chris atravesó la sala. No tenían tiempo que perder. La vida de aquella chica, Eva, estaba en sus manos. De repente se dio cuenta de que acabar con Umbrella no era lo más importante, sino que salvar a Eva era lo principal. Estaban buscando pruebas para terminar con la compañía, por supuesto, pero, aunque David no hubiera dicho nada, sabía que todos estaban buscando la muestra del virus-D para curarla. En el fondo sabía que lamentaría la muerte de la chica.

Evaluó la sala con una rápida mirada y decidió que allí no había nada que valiera la pena.

El Cazador saltó sobre ellos apenas se dieron la vuelta.

Con un rápido movimiento, David empujó a Rebecca para apartarla del camino de la criatura y saltó hacia el lado contrario para evitar el choque. Cayó en el suelo y dio una voltereta para volver a incorporarse y apuntar al Cazador. Oyó que John ya había abierto fuego contra aquella cosa y no tardó en unírsele, acabando con la criatura en cuestión de unos largos segundos. Se levantó y se acercó a Rebecca para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Tenía la impresión de que la joven bioquímica no se había recuperado por completo del susto en el archivo y que había afectado a sus reflejos y sus reacciones. Se recordó a sí mismo no perderla de vista hasta que estuviera completamente seguro de que ella estaba recuperada.

Salieron de la sala y David cerró la puerta tras de sí, llevándose la mano a la oreja izquierda para abrir el canal de comunicación con el otro equipo. Quería saber cómo les iba, saber que estaban bien…

 _Saber que ninguno está muerto o infectado_ –completó su mente, con pesimismo.

Se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a dejar que nadie perteneciente a su equipo se contagiara después de que lo hiciera Karen, pero había fallado estrepitosamente en ello. Eva había sido herida en Zúrich, en la primera misión que habían tenido juntos desde que se hubieran separado hacía unos años. Milagrosamente, ella había encontrado una vacuna y se había salvado. Pero la alegría le duró poco puesto que ella estaba enferma de una extraña y rara enfermedad que iba a matarla. Sabía que si encontraba aquella muestra del virus-D que Trent había mencionado la salvaría… pero no era capaz de pensar en ello con optimismo. Sabía que no era muy probable que la encontraran allí, que ha-bía muchas posibilidades de que la hubieran cambiado de sitio, de que la hubieran usado, de que no fuera cierto… demasiadas complicaciones como para poder permitirse ser optimista en aquel tema.

—Chris, ¿me oyes? –preguntó al micrófono que estaba cerca de su boca.

—Dime, David –la voz del joven sonó apenas unos segundos después de que él hablara.

—¿Cómo va todo? ¿Habéis tenido algún problema? ¿Hay heridos o… infectados? –David soltó todas las preguntas que le quemaban en la garganta de sopetón, pensando, tardíamente, que era posible que Chris no hubiera entendido la mitad de ellas.

—¡Tranquilo, David! –pidió Chris, con buen humor–. Todo va bien, no hemos tenido ningún problema y estamos todos bien. Ni heridos ni infectados.

—Menos mal… –suspiró David, aliviado–. ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

—Nada –respondió Chris, tras un breve silencio–. Lo siento.

Sabía que realmente lo sentía porque, en aquellos momentos, Chris se encontraba igual que él. Estaba preocupado por Eva a pesar de que lo ocultaba bastante mejor que él. Estaba seguro de que todos los miembros del equipo notaban la tensión a la que estaba sometido. Esta vez, no se podía permitir ningún error. Ninguno. Se jugaba demasiado.

—De acuerdo, Chris, no te preocupes –le dijo David–. Encontraremos lo que hemos venido a buscar. Estaremos en contacto. Corto y cierro.

Suspiró antes de continuar por el pasillo, yendo en cabeza con el arma en alto. Rebecca iba justo detrás de él, aparentemente más tranquila, y John cerraba el pequeño grupo, alerta ante cualquier posible peligro.

Llegaron a otra puerta y David la abrió con lentitud. Delante de él se encontraban unos seis zombis, tambaleándose y renqueantes, cayéndoseles la piel a trozos. David supo que no les iban a dar problemas y abrió fuego contra ellos. Los cuerpos cayeron pesadamente en el suelo, manchándolo de fluidos de color negro y translúcido, casi rosado. Rebecca hizo una mueca de repulsión al verlo y John meneó la cabeza con expresión de disgusto.

Echaron un rápido vistazo a la pequeña sala, no mucho mayor que el pasillo que dejaban atrás, y atravesaron la siguiente puerta.

 _Esto se parece a un maldito videojuego barato_ –gruñó la mente de David cuando vio que acababan de entrar en una sala enorme, llena de mesas de despacho, y dividida pro paredes de cristal transparente. Estaba bien iluminada, en comparación con el resto de salas en las que habían entrado, y no parecía haber ninguna amenaza, al menos, no a la vista.

Sin descuidar su vigilancia, atravesaron la sala, tratando de encontrar la salida de aquel laberinto de cristal. Todo parecía igual y David tenía la sensación de estar dando vueltas en círculos sin llegar a ningún lado. Aturdido, se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Qué ocurre, David? –preguntó Rebecca.

—No pasa nada –respondió él, en un susurro, sin mirarla, recorriendo la sala con los ojos.

—¿Quieres oír una sugerencia, David? –preguntó, de repente, John.

El aludido se volvió hacia él para responderle pero sólo vio a su compañero alzar la Beretta, cogida por el cañón, y golpear una de las paredes de cristal con la empuñadura. El cristal se hizo añicos con el primer golpe, cayendo en trozos de diverso tamaño al suelo. David alzó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.

—Si estás perdido por culpa de tanto cristal –comenzó a decir John, volviéndose hacia él–, aguantaremos más si los rompemos y caminamos en línea recta, ¿no te parece?

Rebecca rió entre dientes y David no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa.

 _Desde luego, hay que ver lo cuadriculado que eres, David_ –se dijo a sí mismo.

Avanzaron en línea recta, tal y como John había propuesto, atravesando las paredes de cristal y esparciendo los cristales por el suelo. Una pared de color crema apareció detrás de uno de los cristales y David suspiró aliviado. Parecía que no habían terminado en el punto de partida, habían tenido suerte.

Echó un último vistazo a la enorme sala y a sus dos compañeros antes de abrir la puerta con suavidad, con la adrenalina corriendo por las venas por un posible ataque y con el arma preparada y lista para disparar…

Se detuvo cuando vio que había alguien más en la sala y que lo estaba apuntando con una pistola.

—Diablos, David –suspiró Chris, bajando el arma–, menudo susto me has dado…

—¿Chris? –preguntó David, sorprendido–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Registrar la sala –respondió el joven, abarcando la sala con los brazos–. Al parecer, todas las salas se acaban comunicando… puesto que fuisteis en sentido contrario al nuestro –se encogió de hombros–. O puede ser resultado de haber elegido una puerta en lugar de otra…

—Nos hemos limitado a seguir el puñetero pasillo –gruñó John, de mal humor–. Ha sido como si nos hubieran hecho una ruta turística por esta planta, no había nada más que puertas y un enorme e interminable pasillo…

—A nosotros nos ha pasado lo mismo –asintió Chris–. No hemos podido avanzar por otro lugar salvo por el pasillo.

—¡Chris! ¡Jill! Será mejor que vengáis a ver esto –la voz de Billy sonó ansiosa.

Chris salió de la sala, seguido por David, John y Rebecca, y se reunió con Jill, quien miró a los recién llegados con sorpresa, en la sala circular. Los cinco avanzaron hasta donde Billy los había llamado y se encontraron con él en una sala que más bien parecía un laboratorio.

—¿Es un laboratorio? –inquirió John–. ¿Creéis que aquí encontraremos las muestras que buscamos?

—¿Cuándo habéis llegado? –preguntó Billy, dando un salto por el susto de oír hablar a John.

—Hace cinco minutos –el hombretón se encogió de hombros.

—No sé si aquí habrá algo –dijo David, con pesimismo.

—O puede que sí –Rebecca rebatió el comentario de David–. Voy a echar una ojeada por si encuentro algo… vosotros, buscad algo que se parezca a las muestras que tenemos ya.

Rebuscaron por todo el laboratorio, abriendo armarios y cajones, revolviendo en las mesas y todo para quedarse igual que estaban. Sin nada. Parecía como si fuera una broma del destino, una broma de muy mal gusto.

David tiró al suelo un montón de carpetas y papeles con ira y frustración.

—¡Maldita sea!

—David, tranquilízate –Rebecca se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro pero él se la quitó de encima con algo de brusquedad–. Lo siento –susurró ella, bajando la mano y la mirada.

David se volvió hacia ella, comprendiendo lo que acababa de hacer, y apretó los labios por la rabia. No por el hecho de que las muestras no estuvieran allí, en absoluto, sino por cómo había tratado a Rebecca. Se maldijo a sí mismo y la abrazó, frotándole la espalda con las manos.

—Perdóname tú a mí, Rebecca –murmuró en el oído de la joven bioquímica–. Es que estoy preocupado y… no, no tengo disculpa alguna. Perdóname.

Ella lo abrazó y, al hablar, él pudo imaginar la sonrisa en sus labios:

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada David. Entiendo cómo te sientes –se separó de él y miró al resto–. No está todo perdido. Puede que hayan movido las muestras a otro piso y que Trent no estuviera al tanto.

—O puede que Trent quiera que no salgamos de aquí –gruñó Chris, mirando a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido–. Puede que no nos necesite o puede que se haya cansado de jugar a derrotar a Umbrella y se haya arrepentido de comenzar ese juego.

Sin añadir nada más y sin dejar que nadie abriera la boca, salió de allí, con el arma en la mano, al tiempo que añadía:

—Si de verdad creéis que las muestras están en otro piso, será mejor que nos demos prisa. La noche no dura eternamente.

Con un suspiro, el resto del grupo lo siguió, deshaciendo el camino hasta llegar al ascensor, donde pulsaron el botón para ir al tercer piso.


	5. Sorpresa

Cuando su mente aceptó lo que la pequeña linterna iluminaba, casi no tuvo tiempo de apartarse a un lado, cayendo en el putrefacto líquido de la alcantarilla. El cocodrilo, del tamaño de una barca mediana, pasó rozando su brazo izquierdo, provocándole un arañazo.

 _Maldita sea_ –gruñó su mente–. _¿Qué pinta un lagarto mutante aquí? Creía que el único que había estaba en Raccoon City, en los laboratorios subterráneos…_

El enorme cocodrilo giró sobre sí mismo con una rapidez asombrosa y abrió la boca antes de embestir contra ella de nuevo. Eva pensó a toda máquina cómo se lo iba a cargar sin perder ningún miembro en el proceso.

 _Pero… ¿cuántos dientes tiene?_ –preguntó su mente mientras se apartaba de la gran mandíbula llena de dientes amarillentos.

La criatura chocó contra la pared de la alcantarilla, haciendo temblar el suelo y provocando una lluvia de polvo procedente del techo del túnel. Eva apuntó a uno de los ojos del animal y disparó. La bala rebotó en la escamosa piel de la criatura. Tenía apenas unos segundos antes de que aquella cosa la alcanzara, así que no desaprovechó la situación para volver a apuntar a uno de los ojos y disparar.

Esta vez, la bala acertó de lleno. El animal aulló de dolor mientras movía la cabeza con un movimiento brusco­. Eva sopesó sus posibilidades, apoyándose contra la pared. De repente, sintió algo en su espalda, algo duro y pequeño del tamaño de…

 _¡¿… una granada?!_ –casi gritó su mente, por la sorpresa–. _Esto debe haber sido cosa de Barry, seguro… ¿cuándo me habrá metido…_ –contó las granadas con una mano sin apartar la mirada del cocodrilo, que aún se estaba retorciendo de dolor– _… cinco granadas en el chaleco? Si salgo de ésta tendré que agradecérselo de alguna manera…_

Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió una de las granadas y le quitó la anilla, aprovechando que el cocodrilo abrió la boca en aquel momento, la lanzó y el animal cerró las mandíbulas al notar el contacto. Diez eternos segundos después, la granada estalló, haciendo añicos la cabeza del reptil y lanzando porquería por todos lados, incluida a ella misma.

—Genial, lo que me faltaba –gruñó, quitándose parte de aquella porquería de encima.

Suspiró y miró el mapa, agradeciendo el haberlo plastificado puesto que con toda aquella suciedad y porquería no lograría distinguir nada en él, y buscó la salida de allí. Sólo tenía que seguir el túnel un poco más para poder entrar en el sótano número cuatro.

Diez minutos después, vio una escalerilla de metal pegada a la pared. Miró hacia arriba, con cansancio, y soltando un suspiro enfundó su arma para subir por ella. Cuando topó con la trampilla, empujó con fuerza para abrirla.

La luz blanca y parpadeante la iluminó a ella y a todo lo que había debajo de ella, formando un cuadrado de luz en el sucio suelo de la alcantarilla. Eva parpadeó por la luz, y salió de la alcantarilla, mirando a su alrededor, poniendo mucha atención a lo que le rodeaba, no fuera que apareciera cualquier amenaza y terminara con su vida de una forma tan vergonzosa.

Cerró la trampilla con el pie al tiempo que desenfundaba su arma y comprobaba que estaba cargada. Apagó la linterna y miró a su alrededor. El pasillo estaba cubierto de sangre, tanto las paredes como el techo, así como el suelo; en una bifurcación un fluorescente parpadeaba, explicando la luz que iba y venía.

Se acuclilló en el suelo y examinó la sangre que había allí. En ella distinguió varias huellas que iban y venían, de distintos números, y reconoció el dibujo de las botas de sus compañeros. Una leve sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba. Estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Se levantó y pulsó el botón de llamada del ascensor, suspirando para lo que venía.

_¡No puede ser! ¡Es increíble!_

Hunk se incorporó de la butaca mientras observaba las pantallas de televisión, las cuales mostraban lo que sucedía en el edificio. Había estado vigilando los pasos del grupo de ex STARS cuando un movimiento en otra de las pantallas llamó su atención.

Una joven, con el pelo largo y recogido en una cola de caballo, salió por el suelo del sótano número cuatro. Estaba completamente cubierta de suciedad y algo que parecía ser sangre. ¿Por qué estaba tan sucia? De repente recordó el cocodrilo que los científicos tiraron a las alcantarillas, para que nadie pudiera entrar por allí, y supo que aquella chica lo había matado, dejando claro que era mucho mejor de lo que parecía.

—Cuando Trent dijo que Eva Black era buena, se quedó corto –murmuró para sí mismo–. Es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba… en todos los sentidos.

Fue entonces cuando frunció el ceño, confuso de repente.

Trent la había contratado y la había enviado a Lisboa, para que ocupara un puesto en una de las instalaciones que había allí. Según había oído, la instalación en la que ella estaba había volado en pedazos y no había quedado ningún superviviente. Y, en el caso de que hubiera quedado alguno, el UBCS y los _Cleaners_ se hubieran ocupado de eliminarlos. Así que, ¿por qué estaba viva? ¿La habrían dejado viva a propósito? Y si era así, ¿con qué propósito?

A pesar de que tenía acceso a las fichas personales de todos los miembros recientes de los laboratorios de la compañía, no sabía nada de ella. Su ficha estaba prácticamente vacía, sólo había una foto y un par de datos personales, como su fecha y lugar de nacimiento y el RH. No había nada más. Ni dónde había trabajado antes ni si tenía antecedentes… nada.

Puede que ella fuera como él, un miembro del Servicio de Espionaje Táctico y Retribución. Una espía de algún tipo de servicio secreto. No tenía pinta de haber pertenecido al KGB, era demasiado joven. ¿La CIA? Puede. ¿El MI6? Era más probable, según su ficha, era británica.

Por tanto, sólo quedaban dos opciones: que estuviera allí para ayudar a los intrusos o que, por contrario, estuviera allí para matarlos.

Hunk se recostó de nuevo en la butaca, pensativo. No veía la posible relación entre ella y los renegados de STARS; ni parentesco ni amistad. No podía haber nada allí que la impulsara a estar aliada con ellos. Además, Umbrella pagaba muy bien a los miembros del Servicio de Espionaje, sería una locura ignorar tal cantidad de dinero.

 _Y eso sin tener en cuenta el pastón que darán por cargarse a los ex miembros de STARS_ –pensó Hunk, con una amarga sonrisa–. _Menuda suerte ha tenido la tía…_

Sonrió aún más ante la perspectiva de ver en acción a Eva Black, de ver cómo mataba a aquellas ratitas que buscaban las muestras que él había cambiado de sitio…

_Esto va a ser muy, pero que muy divertido…_

El tercer sótano no era, aparentemente, mejor que el cuarto. Ambos tenían aquella pinta de casa de terror, de aquellas que salen en las películas de serie B en la que los personajes iban muriendo de uno en uno…

Chris meneó la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, al tiempo que abandonaba el ascensor con sus compañeros.

Ante ellos no había ningún pasillo, sino una recepción bastante cuidada con forma semicircular, con dos mesas de madera, en forma de curva, a derecha e izquierda. En una de ellas había un ordenador y en la otra un cartel blanco con un texto escrito en negro. Chris se acercó a leerlo:

> _«Nv. 3: División._
> 
> _Sección oeste: Equipo de Investigación y Desarrollo (I+D)_
> 
> _Sección este: Equipo de Desarrollo tecnológico._
> 
> _Sección norte: Equipo de Investigación y elaboración de drogas»_

—La planta está dividida en tres partes –informó a sus compañeros, hablando antes de volverse–. ¿Cómo vamos a dividirnos esta…?

Se interrumpió cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron solas. Todos ellos se volvieron de golpe, sobresaltados por el movimiento, y vieron que el ascensor bajaba hasta el sótano número cuatro. Chris frunció el ceño, confuso. Se habían pateado toda la maldita planta y no habían encontrado a nadie «normal» allí abajo… ¿Es que había pasadizos secretos igual que en la Mansión Spencer? De ser así no les iba a dar tiempo a registrar todo el edificio…

—Ahí abajo no quedaba nadie con vida, ¿verdad? –preguntó Billy, rompiendo el pesado silencio–. Quiero decir, estaban todos muertos, ¿no?

—Eso… eso creo –respondió Jill, en voz apenas audible.

—Entonces, ¿quién diablos ha llamado al ascensor? –preguntó John, malhumorado–. No creo que los zombis sepan cómo apretar un botón…

Nadie contestó al comentario de John, pero él no estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que el hombretón había dicho sobre los zombis. Si eran capaces de cooperar como en la instalación de Zúrich y de moverse mucho más rápido… ¿quién aseguraba que no hubieran aprendido a apretar botones?

El botón luminoso que indicaba dónde estaba el ascensor marcó el segundo piso, por lo que debía de haberse detenido en él. Inquieto, se volvió hacia David, esperando que tuviera alguna idea, pero el ex capitán parecía tener la mente en blanco, al igual que todos.

—¿David? –preguntó Rebecca, con suavidad–. Será mejor que nos movamos, si hay alguien más por aquí, sea lo que sea o sea quien sea, no creo que encontrarnos sea lo mejor.

David parpadeó un par de veces antes de que su mirada adquiriese aquella firmeza que la caracterizaba. Chris supo que, al igual que él, no podía dejar de pensar en Eva, y aquello distraía bastante…

Alejó aquellos pensamientos de su mente y se volvió hacia el ordenador. Se preguntó si funcionaría y si encontrarían algo en él. Era poco probable y lo más seguro era que tuviera contraseña o algo así.

_Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo…_

Se acercó a la mesa y la rodeó, apartó la silla de un empujón y se colocó delante de la pantalla. Presionó el botón del encendido y el ordenador se encendió con un susurro del ventilador y un «bip». En la pantalla apareció el símbolo de Umbrella y la palabra «cargando», diez segundos después era sustituida por una ventana en la que pedía que introdujeran una contraseña.

Suspiró, decepcionado, y levantó la mirada hacia el grupo, que ahora lo estaba observando.

—¿Has encontrado algo? –preguntó Jill.

—Me pide que introduzca una contraseña –respondió él, moviendo la cabeza–. No creo que podamos hacer nada con él.

Nunca se le dieron demasiado bien los ordenadores y, menos aún, hackearlos. Eso siempre fue el punto fuerte de su hermana. No tenía ni idea de dónde podría haberlo aprendido y, realmente, no quería saberlo. Suponía que algún compañero o compañera de universidad se lo habría enseñado. ¡Qué bien les hubiera venido ahora!

—¿Me dejas intentarlo? –preguntó John, acercándose a él–. Cuando estaba en los STARS era el experto en comunicaciones. Aunque eso de hackear ordenadores… no sé si será parecido.

—Inténtalo –dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—Que libere algún virus o alguna criatura «non grata» –gruñó John, tecleando con rapidez–. O que cierre todas las puertas y no podamos salir, o que deje sin energía al edificio…

—¡Vale, vale! –gruñó Chris, agitando la mano con impaciencia–. No sabía que pudieras ser tan optimista…

Esperó y deseó que John notara el sarcasmo de su voz. Nunca había visto a John tan pesimista, de hecho, resultaba extraño e inquietante en él, quien siempre estaba de buen humor. El hecho de que abandonara su buen humor era, posiblemente, a que las cosas iban muy mal.

Con un suspiro exasperado, John golpeó el teclado al tiempo que soltaba una maldición muy malsonante. Chris se volvió para ver cómo se levantaba y apagaba el ordenador con un golpe brusco.

—Es inútil –gruñó, saliendo de detrás de la mesa–. Ese trasto tiene una seguridad que ya quisiera la CIA. No he podido sacar nada. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, John –lo tranquilizó David–, encontraremos lo que hemos venido a buscar –miró hacia los tres corredores que salían de la sala semicircular y luego hacia sus compañeros–. Nos volveremos a dividir, así cubriremos más superficie en menos tiempo.

—Pero hay tres pasillos, David –apuntó Billy–. ¿Vamos a dividirnos en grupos de dos?

David se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo. Luego asintió, lentamente.

—Va a ser lo mejor –dijo, mirándolos con atención y dudó al continuar–. Chris irás con Jill; John, tú con Billy. Rebecca, tú irás conmigo. No voy a dejarte sola…

Con un asentimiento, los tres grupos se separaron y se encaminaron a lo desconocido.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un ligero tintineo y Eva apuntó con la Magnum hacia el espacio abierto. No había nada y parecía que todo estaba en orden.

Ante ella se abría una amplia sala enmoquetada en un color rojo borgoña que contrastaba con el blanco de las paredes. Eran los colores de la compañía, el rojo y el blanco que formaban la cruz de malta del escudo. La planta parecía ser el clásico piso de oficinas, con su recepción, su mesita de café y sus dos pares de sofás de color rojo y blanco en un rincón.

_¿Qué pinta todo esto aquí? Se supone que esto son laboratorios… ¿por qué han puesto toda esta recepción?_

Meneó la cabeza y avanzó por el amplio pasillo que se abría delante de ella. No sabía por qué, exactamente, había escogido el segundo sótano en lugar del tercero. Lo más lógico sería haber subido al tercer sótano, puesto que sus compañeros ya habrían registrado el sótano cuatro; pero habían pasado ya cuatro horas desde que ellos habían entrado por lo que ya estarían registrando el segundo sótano… siempre y cuando no hubieran encontrado ya las muestras.

A pesar de ese contratiempo, ella podría registrar los sótanos con mucha rapidez. Así que, si no los encontraba en un piso, estarían en otro. Según le dijo Barry, Trent había asegurado que las plantas importantes eran los sótanos del primero al cuarto. El resto de pisos eran sólo oficinas, puro attrezzo por supuesto. Hay que mantener la fachada de «empresa buena y legal», claro.

Puso los ojos en blanco y siguió avanzando por el pasillo enmoquetado. A dos pasos más adelante, el pasillo giraba a la izquierda; se apoyó en la pared y asomó un poco por la esquina y se resguardó de nuevo en el recodo. No había nada a la vista, así que salió del recodo y siguió caminando. Frente a ella había lo que parecía ser una pared y por un momento pensó que era un camino sin salida pero, al acercarse un poco más, se dio cuenta de que era una bifurcación.

Dos caminos salían a derecha e izquierda y ninguna indicación decía hacia dónde se dirigían. Eva se detuvo en el medio, mirando a ambos lados, y suspiró. Tiró mentalmente una moneda al aire y se dirigió, de nuevo, hacia la izquierda, esperando haber elegido correctamente.

Apenas unos pasos más adelante, el camino se dividía en dos puertas, cada una con un dibujo. Al acercarse un poco más pudo ver que eran los clásicos cartelitos que se ponían en las puertas de los servicios que había en los edificios medianamente importantes.

 _Estupendo, he llegado a los baños_ –pensó con ironía–. _Seguramente encuentre algo importante aquí…_

Entró en el baño de mujeres, por costumbre, y caminó con cuidado. Las puertas de los pequeños cubículos estaban abiertas, de manera que podía ver perfectamente si había o no una amenaza en ellos. Los lavabos estaban limpios, para su sorpresa, quien esperaba sangre o algún que otro fluido en ellos. El espejo también estaba limpio y se detuvo para mirarse en él.

Casi no se reconocía a sí misma. Estaba más delgada, tenía ojeras y estaba muy pálida. Daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se caería por el peso del cuchillo o por el del arma. Suspiró, abatida, y salió de allí para no tener que seguir mirando a aquel fantasma en el que se había convertido.

Entró en el baño de los hombres, sólo para asegurarse de que no había ninguna criatura que pudiera perseguirla y atacarla por la espalda. Casi sonrió ante el espectáculo que se mostraba ante ella. Un par de cadáveres estaban en el suelo, en los lavabos estaban cubiertos de sangre y un liquido semitransparente. El espejo también estaba lleno de manchas rojas con formas de manos. Al igual que en el baño de las mujeres, las puertas de los cubículos estaban abiertas… salvo una. Al final, una puerta estaba entrecerrada y un par de piernas sobresalían debajo de la misma. Se acercó con cuidado, sin perder de vista los otros dos cadáveres, y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

El cadáver era, realmente, un cadáver. Tenía la cabeza hecha pedazos, como si la hubieran aplastado con algo de peso; y el montón de sangre ayudaba a aceptar aquella hipótesis. No parecía ser capaz de levantarse de allí ni para arrastrarse hasta la mitad de la habitación.

Un gemido apenas audible la obligó a darse la vuelta de golpe. Uno de los zombis que estaban tirados en el suelo se había levantado y caminaba hacia ella, con las manos alzadas hacia ella, arrastrando los pies. Eva alzó el arma y le metió una bala en la frente, provocando que el cadáver andante se estremeciera y se derrumbara en el suelo con otro gemido, más parecido a un suspiro.

Paseó la mirada por la sala, buscando algo que pudiera servirle pero, como ya suponía, lo único que encontró fue mal olor. Salió de allí y regresó de una carrera a la bifurcación, siguiendo el otro camino que le quedaba, y llegó a una sala de tamaño medio, donde había un hombre de espaldas a ella.

Se detuvo en el acto y se agachó detrás de una mesita que había allí. El hombre no parecía haberla oído puesto que no se había movido ni un solo milímetro. Frunció el ceño mientras lo volvía a mirar.

 _Qué raro_ –pensó–. _No creí que hubiera nadie por aquí. Se supone que nadie debe permanecer en las instalaciones a partir de cierta hora… y no parece un zombi, está demasiado quieto y no se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como el resto._

Dudó unos instantes. Si la descubrían podía tener problemas y, en aquellos momentos, lo último que quería era que la cogieran. Además, el que aquel hombre estuviera allí quería decir que sus compañeros aún estaban en el tercer sótano, que no habían subido todavía. Podía regresar al ascensor y bajarse en el tercer sótano y buscarlos, pero también podía registrar aquella planta y ahorrarles tiempo. Ella sabía qué muestras tenía que buscar, no necesitaba a Rebecca para que la ayudara, como el resto.

Asintió con lentitud mientras se incorporaba a la misma velocidad, enfundó con cuidado la Magnum y sacó su largo cuchillo de la funda. Si tenía que matarlo mejor hacerlo en silencio; nada le aseguraba que ése hombre fuera el único de la planta.

Se acercó a él, con cuidado, y estaba alzando el cuchillo para ensartarlo en corazón del individuo cuando éste se volvió con una rapidez apabullante. Durante unas cortas décimas de segundo, Eva vio los inexpresivos ojos de aquel hombre fijos en ella, su piel cenicienta y sus dientes amarillos en aquella boca abierta en una mueca. En otra décima de segundo, aquella cosa se abalanzó sobre ella.

Eva levantó el cuchillo en un acto reflejo y ensartó a aquello que fuera. A pesar de ello, la criatura seguía moviéndose, tratando de alcanzarla con las manos. Jurando, sacó su arma y abrió fuego contra él, haciendo estallar su cabeza. El hombre cayó al suelo y Eva sacó su cuchillo de un tirón y se giró para poder hacer frente a las personas que pudieran venir a por ella.

Pasaron los segundos y nadie apareció. Se relajó poco a poco y, de repente, comprendió. Aquel hombre que la había atacado no era un hombre normal y corriente como aparentaba. Era un zombi. O, más bien, un _súper zombi_ , más rápido y más fuerte. Si eso era lo que había por la planta más valía que se anduviera con los cinco sentidos alerta. Si se descuidaba un segundo, podría ser el último de su vida… y aún tenía que arreglar un par de cosas antes de irse de aquel mundo.

Salió de aquella sala por una puerta y entró en otra en la que olía a animal y a heces. Vagueó con la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos rojos de un Eliminador, uno de aquellos monos mutantes con garras de un tamaño imposible. Disparó sin dudar un instante y el mono cayó sin apenas moverse del sitio. Registró, de nuevo, la sala con la mirada y no vio ningún cadáver… si no contaba con el que el mono se estaba zampando, del que quedaban apenas el tronco y un par de extremidades.

Se disponía a salir de allí por la única puerta cuando algo llamó su atención. Una tarjeta de plástico estaba tirada en el suelo, cerca del cadáver a medio comer. Se agachó para cogerla y la miró con curiosidad. No había nada escrito en ella, era de color blanco con una banda magnética en uno de los lados. Se incorporó y, de manera casual, su mirada se topó con un lector de tarjetas apenas visible a simple vista.

Con curiosidad, introdujo la tarjeta en él.


	6. La Trampa

Chris avanzó delante de Jill, prestando atención a todo cuanto los rodeaba. Jill lo seguía a unos pasos por detrás, vigilando la retaguardia de vez en cuando. Sabían que tenían que darse prisa en registrar su parte en el menor tiempo posible, para poder continuar con el registro del edificio y encontrar las muestras que buscaban. Aunque, en realidad, la única muestra que quería encontrar a toda costa era la del virus-D, porque con ella podría salvar a Eva.

Dejó volar su imaginación durante unos segundos, pensando en lo que podría suceder si ella se curaba con la muestra del virus.

 _Una vez que acabemos con Umbrella podríamos vivir juntos en alguna ciudad_ –pensó, con aire soñador–. _Nueva York o alguna ciudad del norte de Washington, que tiene unos paisajes preciosos. Y, si las cosas van bien, podemos intentar formar una familia… tener dos niños, un chico y una chica. A ella la llamaríamos Victoria y, a él, Edward…_

Parpadeó, sorprendido. No sabía que quería llegar tan lejos con Eva… de hecho, no sabía que quería llegar tan lejos en su vida en general. Aunque, la verdad, no se había planteado qué iba a hacer con su vida amorosa. Todo se había limitado a acabar con Umbrella y, antes de todo, sólo buscaba una mujer con la que pasar un tiempo, nada fijo por supuesto.

Entonces, ¿por qué quería llegar tan lejos con Eva, una mujer a la que conocía desde hacía unos meses? No estaba pensando en salir con ella durante uno o dos años, para nada, hablaba de tener hijos, y de matrimonio por supuesto. ¿Era porque a ella le quedaba poco de vida? ¿Se había encariñado con ella por esa debilidad? No… sabía que él no era así. Ella tenía algo que le gustaba, que le atraía. Tenía la intuición de que era la mujer de su vida y tenía que salvarla a toda costa.

Ante ellos se abría una sala de gran tamaño, con muchas mesas, divididas en cubículos por paredes de cristal. Un par de fluorescentes parpadeaban aquí y allá, dándole un aire siniestro a la estancia. Papeles y más papeles estaban tirados por el suelo, desparramados sin ningún orden.

—Parece que aquí no hay nada –comentó Jill, mientras caminaban por entre las mesas y paredes de cristal–. Deberíamos salir de aquí y seguir…

Se interrumpió cuando un sonido de cristales rotos sonó en la silenciosa sala. Se volvieron con rapidez para ver que varios zombis habían roto una de las paredes de cristal, cayéndose unos encima de otros, gimiendo de hambre.

Chris pudo ver que eran de la clase de zombis que se habían encontrado en la mansión Spencer y en Zúrich, que no eran aquellos tan rápidos y que tantos problemas les estaban dando. Se volvió hacia Jill y señaló la puerta que se encontraba detrás de él. Ella asintió y salieron de allí para entrar en otra sala, bastante más pequeña que la que dejaban atrás, pero no menos vacía.

Dos zombis pululaban por allí, sin rumbo fijo, arrastrando los pies. Uno de ellos «sangraba» por alguna herida e iba dejando un reguero oscuro por el suelo, manchándolo al andar. Los dos estaban delante de la siguiente puerta de manera que no les quedó más remedio que disparar contra ellos.

Tres disparos y los zombis cayeron al suelo sin decir nada. Jill avanzó delante de él, pasando por encima de los dos cadáveres, y abrió la puerta. Chris la siguió en silencio hasta la siguiente habitación, donde un gruñido profundo y gutural les dio la bienvenida.

Hunk se levantó de la butaca con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Se acercó al panel de control de puertas y miró las pantallas de televisión. Pulsó varios botones y algunas puertas se cerraron sin hacer ningún ruido, haciendo que unas lucecitas aparecieran en otro panel a su izquierda. No le prestó atención, sino que la dirigió a las pantallas, en concreto a los ex miembros de los STARS que andaban por el sótano número tres. También buscó a Eva Black, sólo para cerciorarse de que aún seguía allí.

La localizó en el segundo sótano, acabando con un zombi de los más peligrosos y cómo entraba en otra sala en la que había un Eliminador. También vio cómo se lo cargaba y cómo se agachaba a recoger algo. Frunció el ceño al verlo pero no le dio tanta importancia como el hecho de que ella estaba en el piso equivocado. Podía ser que no supiera realmente donde estaban… pero la había visto mirar las huellas de sangre en el cuarto sótano, los ex miembros de STARS habrían dejado huellas en el suelo; si hubiera sido tan buena como para pertenecer al Servicio de Espionaje Táctico y Retribución hubiera bajado en el sótano número tres y se hubiera asegurado de que no habían bajado ahí… o que en el sótano número dos no había huellas de sangre.

_Puede que, en el fondo, no sea tan buena._

Cerró varias puertas más, las necesarias para dirigirlos a todos a la gran sala que estaba en el sótano número tres. Una vez allí, los mataría uno a uno, como era su trabajo y como debía de ser.

David avanzó por el pasillo, seguido muy de cerca por Rebecca.

El pasillo los había llevado a una sala llena de mesas con probetas y demás aparatos utilizados en la química o en lo que fuera que trabajaran. Rebecca los miró con curiosidad pero no la suficiente como para detenerse. Sabía qué tenía que buscar, y allí no estaba. Las muestras de los virus estarían en un lugar con mucho frío para poder conservarse bien, pero eso no implicaba que, necesariamente, estuvieran metidas en una gran nevera. Existían maletines especiales para transportarlas, maletines que conservaban el frío durante meses… así que tenía que estar atenta a las neveras y a lo que hubiera encima de las mesas por si alguno de aquellos maletines estaba allí.

Se acercaron a una de las puertas que estaban allí y, cuando David cogió el pomo para abrirla, se oyó un extraño sonido en ella. Los dos se apartaron y la miraron con recelo. Esperaron unos segundos pero no pasó nada. David volvió a acercarse a la puerta, indicándole a Rebecca que se quedara donde estaba, y trató de abrirla.

—Está cerrada –informó a su compañera.

—Qué raro –comentó ella, acercándose a él–. ¿Crees que ese ruido ha sido el cierre de la cerradura?

—Es posible pero, ¿cómo se ha cerrado? Quiero decir –la miró a los ojos, con el entrecejo fruncido–, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que esté programada para cerrarse sola?

—Sinceramente, ninguna.

David volvió a mirar a la puerta y arrugó más la frente.

—Puede que el edificio no esté plagado de criaturas sin pensamiento –murmuró–. Quizá hay alguien más, aparte de nosotros, que no está infectado.

—¿Estás insinuando que hay alguien que nos está vigilando?

—Es posible –respondió David, sombrío–. Sea como fuere, tenemos que salir de aquí con las muestras. No podemos perder más tiempo.

Se dirigieron hacia la otra puerta de la sala pero, nada más cerrarla a su espalda, oyeron el mismo sonido que produjo la puerta anterior. Se volvieron con rapidez y David trató de abrir la puerta en vano.

—¡Está cerrada! –exclamó, furioso–. ¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Es que hay alguien que quiere que no volvamos por aquí?

Se volvió y vio a Rebecca con una mirada de resignación en el rostro. Suspiró para poder tranquilizarse. Aquél no era el mejor momento como para perder los estribos.

—No te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí –le prometió en voz baja, abrazándola con suavidad–. Os sacaré a todos de aquí.

—Lo sé –dijo ella–. Pero no estoy preocupada, más bien inquieta. Si alguien nos está guiando a algún lado, tendremos problemas. Puede ser una trampa y vamos a caer si es así. Deberíamos avisar al resto.

David asintió y activó la radio.

Billy y John caminaban por el largo pasillo con rapidez.

Acababan de atravesar toda una sala de conferencias llena de zombis. Al parecer, el escape los había cogido en mitad de una reunión y no habían podido salir de allí. Tuvieron que matar a casi todos para poder avanzar en el trayecto y eso les había llevado más munición de la que esperaban.

De repente, John se detuvo y Billy tropezó con él. Confundido, se encaró con él.

—¿Ocurre algo, John?

—La puerta se ha cerrado –respondió el aludido–. Apenas cogí el pomo la cerradura se ha bloqueado.

Billy resopló con incredulidad.

—¡Venga ya! –dijo, meneando la cabeza–. Las puertas no se cierran solas, John. Seguro que ya estaba cerrada antes de que intentaras abrirla.

—No estoy bromeando, Billy –respondió John, malhumorado–. Te digo que he notado cómo la cerradura se bloqueaba, ¿de acuerdo?

Billy lo miró durante unos instantes y asintió. John bromeaba mucho durante las misiones, pero solía cambiar el tono de voz cuando hablaba en serio. Pero, si lo que decía de la cerradura era verdad… ¿quería decir que había alguien más en el edificio? Alguien sano, no un zombi ni nada por el estilo. Si era así ten-drían problemas…

—Aquí David, ¿me oís?

La voz del ex capitán resonó en el auricular de la radio. Tanto John como Billy se miraron con el entrecejo fruncido por la confusión. ¿Qué querría David ahora? ¿Habría pasado algo malo?

—Te oímos, David –contestó Chris.

—Nosotros también –asintió John–. ¿Qué ocurre, David?

—Creemos que hay alguien más en la instalación –respondió el ex capitán–. Alguien que no está infectado y que se está encargando de cerrar algunas puertas para que, o bien no volvamos, o bien no las abramos. En cualquier caso, tened cuidado. Es posible que nos estén guiando como a ganado a algún lugar para poder tendernos una trampa y no queremos que nos cojan desprevenidos. Andaos con ojo, no me gustaría que os pasara nada.

—Espera un segundo, David –pidió Jill–. ¿En serio las cerraduras se bloquean solas? Permíteme que lo dude…

—Habla en serio, Jill –Billy habló antes que David y John, quien se quedó con la boca a medio abrir para contestar a su compañera–. A nosotros nos acaba de pasar lo mismo: una cerradura se ha bloqueado delante de nuestras narices.

—¿Vosotros también? –preguntó David, sorprendido–. Esto se está poniendo feo… –le oyeron suspirar a través del micrófono. John supo que estaba pensando en lo que iba a decirles a continuación–. No nos queda más remedio que seguir hacia donde nos lleven… si encontráis la manera de regresar al ascensor, hacedlo. Yo… eh… tened cuidado.

John parpadeó, confuso. No era propio de David trabarse de aquella manera, lo que quería decir que la cosa pintaba mucho más fea de lo que quería decirles… bueno, tampoco es que pudiera ocultar nada, pero David estaba preocupado, o bien por ellos, o bien por la misión. Y eso era un punto a tener en cuenta.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Billy, sin entusiasmo.

—Si nos están guiando como a ganado, será mejor que nos portemos bien y lleguemos al lugar marcado con la X roja –respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros–. Tampoco tenemos muchas opciones. Apuesto lo que sea a que la puerta que hemos usado para entrar aquí, está cerrada.

Para comprobarlo, Billy se acercó a ella. Tal y como había supuesto su compañero, estaba firmemente cerrada. Se acercó a él al tiempo que comprobaba su arma.

—Sigamos, entonces.

Un panel a su derecha se deslizó hacia un lado cuando introdujo la tarjeta en la ranura. En su interior había una caja rectangular de color negro. Eva la sacó, con cuidado y curiosidad, y la puso encima de una mesita. Alzó las cejas en una expresión de sorpresa y confusión.

Ante ella había lo que parecía ser una pistola, pero sólo por la forma, ligeramente parecida. Tenía forma rectangular y el cañón muy corto; la empuñadura era más ancha que la media, como si tuviera que disparar con las dos manos; el cargador era casi tan largo como la empuñadura y tenía tres dedos de ancho y dos de grosor. A su lado había otros tres cargadores y cinco balas sueltas. Eva cogió una y la observó con detenimiento.

Parecía una bala normal, de un calibre incluso mayor que su Magnum, pero tenía el casquillo de color plateado y la punta era de cristal. Frunció el ceño ante este último detalle y se acercó más a la bala para verla mucho más de cerca. Sí, la punta era de cristal, pero parecía un cristal muy fuerte y, para su sorpresa, estaba rellena de un extraño líquido de color rojo.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios es este líquido? –murmuró para sí misma, haciendo girar la bala.

Registró un poco más la caja y encontró­ algo escrito en la tapa: «RGS 297». Bueno, ahora ya sabía el nombre de aquel extraño arma. Decidió llevársela con ella, por si acaso, y comprobó si estaba cargada. Sacó el cargador y vio que estaba vacío. Cogió las cinco balas y las introdujo en él, dándose cuenta de que las cinco balas entraban en él, sin que sobrara ninguna y sin que pudiera entrar ninguna más. El cargador era de cinco balas.

Se levantó y cuando apenas dio dos pasos, oyó varios tiros amortiguados. Se detuvo en seco y ladeó la cabeza, tratando de oírlos de nuevo, pero no tuvo suerte. Probó con la radio, apretando botones para ver si podía oír alguna conversación por ella. Pasó los canales con rapidez y, de repente, captó un par de palabras de David: «… se está poniendo feo… ».

Trató de volver a coger el canal y, cuando lo hizo, se quedó sin habla:

—… más remedio que seguir hacia donde nos lleven… si encontráis la manera de regresar al ascensor, hacedlo. Yo… eh… tened cuidado.

_¿Hacia donde nos lleven? ¿Es que había alguien que quería acabar con ellos?_

Se movió, inquieta, en el sitio, pensando en dónde estarían sus compañeros. Los disparos habían sonado en otro piso que no fuera el segundo, estaba claro. ¿Estarían en el primer sótano? ¿O, quizás, en el tercer sótano? Pensándolo bien, se había saltado el tercer sótano a la hora de elegir la parada del ascensor, pensando en que ya habrían terminado con los otros dos pisos… y puede que se haya equivocado.

Se maldijo y regresó al ascensor, dispuesta a encontrarse con el resto de los suyos. Pulsó el botón del tercer piso con fuerza y el ascensor comenzó a descender.

Jill entró en la siguiente sala, acompañada de Chris, y vio que por otra puerta aparecían Billy y John. La puerta se cerró a su espalad y permaneció cerrada: también habían echado la cerradura. Vio cómo Billy y John se volvían hacia la puerta que acababan de utilizar por lo que dedujo que aquella también estaba cerrada.

Se acercaron al centro de la enorme sala, de forma rectangular, y llena de mesas de madera bien colocadas, con sus respectivas sillas alrededor. Había otras dos puertas en la sala y, de repente, una de ellas se abrió cuando David y Rebecca aparecieron por ella. Todos se miraron unos instantes antes de que David comenzara a hablar mientras se acercaba al resto.

—Bueno, creo que hemos llegado al redil –comentó, sombrío–. Supongo que las puertas por las que habéis entrado están bloqueadas, ¿verdad? –sus compañeros asintieron–. Me lo imaginaba…

Miraron a la única puerta que quedaba y se encaminaron hacia ella. De repente, ésta se abrió de golpe y un hombre apareció por ella. Era un hombre de unos veintitantos años, moreno y con los ojos de color gris frío que sonreía de manera siniestra mientras los apuntaba con un extraño arma.

—Bienvenidos –saludó con frialdad y con un cabeceo–. Me alegro de que hayáis podido llegar todos de una pieza…

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? –preguntó John, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Que quién soy yo? –repitió el hombre, con una carcajada–. ¡Eso no importa en absoluto! No deberías preocuparte por esa nimiedad.

—Tú has sido el que nos ha cerrado el camino –gruñó David, con ira–. ¿Por qué?

—Necesitaba que estuvierais todos reunidos en un lugar del que no pudierais salir –respondió el hombre.

—¿Para qué? –inquirió Billy, alzando un poco la voz.

—Para mataros, por supuesto –se carcajeó el hombre, divertido ante aquella pregunta–. Umbrella no puede permitirse el lujo de que sigáis pululando por ahí… éste es vuestro final, debisteis dejarlo correr cuando pudisteis.

—¿Vas a hacernos frente tu solo? –preguntó Chris, alzando las cejas, casi incrédulo.

El hombre lo miró con atención antes de responder.

—Tú debes de ser Redfield –comentó–. Wesker me pidió que te dejara para el final… y a así lo haré.

—¡¿Wesker?! –exclamó Chris, con ira–. ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con él?

—Somos compañeros –respondió él, sin dejar de sonreír–. A ver… ¿por quién debería empezar?

Paseó la mirada por el grupo y se detuvo en Rebecca, apuntándola con el extraño arma, y sonrió aún más.

—¿Por qué no empezar con el más joven? –preguntó apretando el gatillo.

Rebecca no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y, cuando asimiló lo sucedido, David se encontraba delante de ella, con una mano en el vientre y goteando sangre.

—¡David! –gritó ella, angustiada–. David, ¿qué… por qué te has puesto en medio?

Tumbó a su compañero en el suelo, con cuidado, mientras el resto de sus compañeros los rodeaba en una muralla. Rebecca miró la herida de David y vio que era muy profunda.

—Tenía que protegerte –susurró él, cerrando los ojos por el dolor–. No podía dejar… que te hiriesen…

—Maldito sobre protector –susurró ella, compungida, mientras trataba de curarlo.

Se volvió para mirar al hombre que había disparado, con ira. De repente, y salido de detrás de aquel desagradable hombre, alguien saltó y lo golpeó con fuerza, derribándolo y lanzándolo a varios metros de donde estaba.


	7. El Virus-D

Eva avanzó hasta que comenzó a oír las voces.

Había bajado en el tercer sótano y corrido hasta que había llegado detrás de una puerta a través de la cual podía oír voces de gente, entre ellas las de sus compañeros. Había atravesado toda la planta, pasando por las puertas que no estaban cerradas. Al parecer, había alguien que se había preocupado que no pudieran salir de aquel sótano, pero ¿quién?

—¡¿Wesker?! –exclamó furiosa la voz de Chris–. ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con él?

Eva frunció el ceño al oírlo. Wesker era el desgraciado que había traicionado a los ex miembros de STARS de Raccoon City y, si mal no recordaba, Chris le debía varias…

—Somos compañeros –respondió otra voz, desconocida para ella. Por el tono que utilizó, le dio la sensación de estar sonriendo–. A ver… ¿por quién debería empezar?

¿Empezar? ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? Abrió la puerta con suavidad, sin hacer ruido, y observó lo que pudo de la escena. Delante de ella había un tipo alto, con el cabello corto y de color negro, estaba de espaldas a ella, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un arma. Unos metros más allá, pudo distinguir a Chris, a Jill y a John. Casi sonrió al reconocer a Chris, el alivio la llenó por completo, embargándola con aquel sentimiento.

—¿Por qué no empezar con el más joven? –preguntó con el mismo tono. Segundos después, se oyó la explosión de un disparo.

—¡David! –gritó Rebecca, asustada.

Eva no lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Saltó hacia el hombre que estaba de espaldas y le propinó una patada giratoria en el hombro derecho con toda la fuerza de que disponía. El hombre salió despedido varios metros debido al impacto y Eva, apenas volvió a tener los pies en el suelo, se acercó dando zancadas hacia él. De un puntapié lo desarmó y la extraña pistola rodó varios pies de ellos. Desenfundó la Magnum y le apuntó a la cabeza.

—Dame una buena razón para no matarte –susurró con ira.

—¿¡Eva!? –exclamó Chris a su espalda, claramente sorprendido–. ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

—¿Quién eres? –preguntó Eva al hombre que estaba en el suelo. No parecía muy preocupado con la pistola encañonada hacia su cabeza.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Black? –inquirió él, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si le desconcertara el comportamiento de ella.

—Digamos que has disparado al hombre equivocado –gruñó ella–. ¿Quién eres?

—Se suponía que debías acabar con ellos, no conmigo –continuó él, con tranquilidad–. Umbrella te contrató para eso, ¿no?

—Umbrella no me contrató para acabar con nadie –dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos–. Soy fiel a los STARS, no a la empresa… a pesar de que la organización ya no sea lo que era.

—¿Los STARS? ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con ellos? –Eva le dirigió una mirada suspicaz y él lo entendió–. ¡Eres miembro de los STARS! Debí haberte matado cuando te vi aparecer por las alcantarillas…

—¿Qué tipo de arma es esa que disparaste? –preguntó John, acercándose un poco a ellos.

—Es un prototipo –sonrió el hombre–. Dispara balas cargadas con un tipo de virus, un hermano del T.

Eva palideció al oírlo. Apretó los dientes y trató de que su voz sonara firme.

—¿Dónde está la cura? –preguntó–. ¡Habla o te disparo!

—Si me matas no la encontrarás nunca –casi rió el individuo.

Un ensordecedor bramido retumbó en la sala cuando Eva disparó su arma. Casi enseguida, un aullido de dolor se oyó con claridad.

—Nunca dije que te mataría –susurró ella, con ira–. Dije que te dispararía.

—¡Maldita desgraciada! –estalló él–. ¡Me has destrozado el brazo!

—No lo necesitas para caminar –repuso ella, alzándolo del suelo–. ¡Andando! Será mejor que te muevas porque si él muere, lo que te harían los Cerberus no es nada en comparación con lo que voy a hacerte yo.

Algo en la voz de la chica le dijo que no bromeaba y su mirada no ayudaba nada. Eva lo empujó con el cañón del arma, presionándolo contra su espalda, y el hombre comenzó a caminar. Se detuvieron delante de John.

—No os mováis de aquí –le dijo–. Pase lo que pase, no quedaos aquí. Intentaré volver lo más rápido que pueda –dirigió una rápida mirada hacia David pero la apartó enseguida–. Cuidad de él, por favor.

Salió de allí, con el otro hombre, por la única puerta que quedaba abierta, trotando por los pasillos. El hombre que iba con ella se sujetaba el brazo herido, justo por donde sangraba. Iba más despacio de lo que ella quería, como si lo hiciera a propósito… como si no temiera lo que ella pudiera hacerle.

—Oye, tú, como te llames –gruñó ella, golpeándolo con el cañón en la espalda–. Más vale que muevas el culo si no quieres que te destroce el otro brazo. Y, eso, se aplica al hecho de que más vale que me lleves por el camino correcto.

—Puedes llamarme Hunk, zorra del demonio –respondió él, con ira contenida–. Y puedes estar segura de que te llevo por el camino correcto, valoro demasiado mi vida como para hacerlo.

—Así me gusta –Eva sonrió con ironía–. Que seas un cobarde.

Llegaron al ascensor y Hunk entró dentro de él, seguido por Eva muy de cerca. Le indicó con un cabeceo que pulsara el botón del piso al que deberían ir y Hunk lo pulsó con el codo, haciendo que el ascensor se moviera con lentitud hacia arriba. Eva no le quitaba la mirada de encima y Hunk tenía varias preguntas para ella.

Abrió la boca, para hacer su primera pregunta, pero ella habló antes:

—¿Qué clase de virus le has disparado a David?

—¿A ese hombre? –preguntó Hunk, con tranquilidad–. Es una pequeña variante del T. Acelera la transformación en zombi, nada más. El virus recorre el cuerpo en la mitad de tiempo que el T, de manera que si una persona normal tarda una media de dos horas en transformarse al ser inoculada por el T, con esta variante, tardará la mitad. En resumen: una hora.

—Pues entonces tendrás que mover más el culo para conservar la vida –gruñó ella, ladeando la cabeza al tiempo que el ascensor abría sus puertas–. ¡Andando!

Salieron a un oscuro pasillo, iluminado únicamente por las luces de emergencia. Hunk se movía con soltura, como si se supiera el camino de memoria y Eva supo que así era.

—Dime, ¿por qué te contrató Umbrella si eras de los STARS? –preguntó, de repente, Hunk, sin dejar de caminar.

—Porque soy la mejor en mi trabajo –respondió ella–. Y, por eso, quisieron matarme… sin éxito. ¿Qué tipo de vacuna cura esa variante del T?

—Sólo hay una cura para esa variante –respondió él–. El virus-D.

Eva no respondió. Sabía qué era lo que aquella revelación significaba: o se salvaba ella, o salvaba a David. ¿Qué haría en aquella situación? ¿Sería lo bastante egoísta como para salvarse ella?

_No voy a pensar en eso. Tiene que haber más muestras, no pueden tener sólo una en la sede central… ¡sería una locura!_

Siguió a Hunk por los pasillos y salas vacías, sin zombis ni ninguna otra clase de criatura, así que el escape debía de haberse producido en los sótanos, de manera que los pisos superiores no habían sido afectados.

_Aguanta, David, más vale que no te dejes ir porque si no te patearé el culo en cuanto me muera._

Vieron salir a Eva de la sala, con aquel hombre, al trote. Chris estaba asombrado, igual que todos, de verla allí. Apenas cuatro horas antes estaba echada en una cama, inconsciente, sin que supieran si iba o no a despertar… y, de repente, estaba despierta y con una mala leche encima aterradora. Chris nunca la había visto así de enfadada, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que hasta ese momento, la seriedad y profesionalidad que Eva había demostrado, no eran nada comparado con lo que acababa de demostrar. Ahora entendía por qué era tan buena en su trabajo.

Se acercó a Rebecca y a David y no le gustó lo que vio. Rebecca presionaba un trozo de tela, probablemente varias gasas unidas, sobre la herida de David, tiñéndolas de rojo por culpa de la sangre que no paraba de manar. Rebecca luchaba por contener las lágrimas mientras David trataba de sonreír para tranquilizarla.

—No… te preocupes, Rebecca –decía el ex capitán–. Estoy bien…

—A otra persona la engañarías, pero no a mí –susurró ella, conteniendo las lágrimas–. Esta herida es muy mala, David, y a este paso acabarás desangrándote.

David sonrió un poco más, mientras apretaba la mano de Rebecca con fuerza, haciendo presión sobre su herida. Sabía que de allí no saldría con vida, le habían inoculado alguna clase de virus que lo convertiría en zombi… si no se desangraba antes. La bala había entrado limpiamente en su cuerpo, debajo de las costillas del lado derecho, y luego había estallado dentro. Una pequeña explosión que había desgarrado, con total seguridad, su hígado y parte de su riñón derecho. La única parte positiva era que Eva había despertado, y que ha-bía llegado hasta donde estaban ellos. No sabía la razón exacta, pero le hacía feliz que ella no siguiera en aquel estado tan horrible. Pero, por otro lado, desearía que no estuviera allí, que no arriesgara lo poco que le quedaba de vida en aquella misión, en la que podía morir por cualquier fallo…

—¿Dónde… está Eva? –preguntó en un susurro a Rebecca.

—Se ha ido con el hombre que te disparó –respondió ella, con voz dulce–. Ha ido a por una cura.

—Pero… ¿está bien? –insistió él. Tragó saliva con dificultad–. Quiero… quiero decir… ¿si está recuperada de… su inconsciencia?

—Sí, eso parecía –respondió Rebecca, forzando una sonrisa y sin poder evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por su cara–. Lo suficiente como para disparar a ese tipo…

David sonrió levemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Esa es mi Eva…

—¿David? –preguntó Rebecca, asustada–. ¿David, me oyes? ¡David!

Lo zarandeó levemente, tratando de despertarlo, pero David no parecía responder, su mano, que sostenía la de Rebecca, se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo, donde se quedó quieta, inmóvil.

—¡Vamos, David! ¡No puedes morirte ahora! –gritó Rebecca, mientras el resto de ellos observaba la escena con el corazón encogido–. Ahora no puedes dejarme…

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del ex capitán, sollozando amargamente. De repente, alguien la apartó con cierta brusquedad. Rebecca alzó la mirada para ver quién era y se dio cuenta de que Eva había regresado y sostenía una jeringuilla, con un líquido azul celeste en su interior, entre los dientes. Le ató una cuerda fina encima del codo y apretó un poco; se quitó la jeringuilla de los dientes y se la inyectó a David en el codo.

—¿Qué es eso que le has inyectado? –preguntó Rebecca, secándose las lágrimas de la cara.

Eva frunció el ceño, entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios antes de contestar.

—El virus-D.

El grupo palideció al oír la respuesta de ella y Chris se acercó un poco más a ellos, con una inquietante idea formándose en su mente.

—Pero, habrá otra muestra para ti, ¿verdad? –preguntó, esperanzado.

En ese momento, David abrió los ojos con lentitud y parpadeando, confuso. Fijó la mirada en Eva y medio sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, con cansancio.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, David? –le preguntó, suavemente.

—Creo… estoy mejor que bien –respondió él, sorprendido, mientras se incorporaba un poco–. No me duele nada… pero nada de _nada_. De hecho, el pequeño dolor que tenía en la espalda ha desaparecido…

—Es por el virus –respondió Eva, mirando la herida que su amigo tenía en el vientre. Allí no había nada más que un pequeño moratón–. Regenera los tejidos con gran rapidez y anula los efectos del virus que te han inoculado. Además, sana dolores, molestias y posibles heridas que pudieras tener.

—¿Qué me has inyectado para contrarrestarlo? –preguntó David, seriamente.

Eva suspiró antes de responderle, desviando la mirada.

—Es… el virus-D. Hunk me lo dio a cambio de perdonarle la vida.

—¿Quién es Hunk? –preguntó Billy–. ¿Es el tío ese que le disparó? ¿Por qué le has perdonado la vida?

—Porque soy una persona que cumple sus promesas –respondió ella, con serenidad–. Le dije que si me daba la vacuna, lo dejaría vivo.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si te llega a dar una falsa? –preguntó Rebecca, algo ofendida por el hecho de que ella no hubiera pensado en algo así.

—Que lo mataría –Eva se encogió de hombros–. Lo que me recuerda que tengo que dejarlo libre… –sacó un pequeño detonador y pulsó un botón, décimas de segundo después, se oyó una explosión y el suelo vibró ligeramente–. Lo encerré en una habitación y puse una pequeña carga de explosivo que encontramos por el camino. Si la muestra que me ha dado llega a ser falsa, hubiera ido hasta él y lo habría matado… por suerte para él, es más listo de lo que pensaba, de manera que no se arriesgó a nada. De todas formas, poco iba a poder hacer con uno de los brazos hechos puré.

—¿Hay más muestras del virus-D? –preguntó Chris de nuevo. Era consciente de que ella había evitado responder a su pregunta y, ahora que todos les prestaban atención, Eva no podría evitar responder.

Ella dudó antes de contestar. Se levantó, recargó su arma y suspiró profundamente. Finalmente, se volvió hacia ellos con una mirada indiferente, como si lo que iba a decir no le importara en absoluto.

—No, ésa era la única –respondió a la pregunta de Chris–. No había ninguna más. Ahí tenéis el resto de muestras así que creo que podemos largarnos de aquí.

Caminó hacia la única puerta abierta, esperando que el resto la siguiera, pero ninguno de ellos se movió. La miraban atónitos y horrorizados y ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Por fin, David se atrevió a romper aquel incómodo silencio.

—Eva, ¿por qué… por qué lo has hecho? –preguntó, acercándose un poco a ella–. No lo entiendo… tú la necesitabas más que yo.

—No es cierto –negó ella–. Mi destino está sellado, no hay vuelta de hoja. Tú estabas herido de muerte, si no hacía algo te perdería y no podría soportar eso.

—Pero, ¿tú te estás oyendo? ¡Eres una hipócrita, Eva! –gritó David, angustiado–. ¡Estás describiendo mi estado de ánimo durante estos últimos días!

—Lo sé –contestó ella, sin alterarse–. Pero, al contrario que mi caso, yo no sería la única que lamentara tu muerte –lanzó una fugaz mirada a Rebecca–. Espero que ahora entiendas mi planteamiento. ¿Nos vamos?

Salió de la sala sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta por parte de ellos. Rebecca se apresuró a coger las muestras que Eva había dejado en el suelo; el resto se puso en movimiento pero Chris tardó unos instantes en ponerse en marcha. Pensaba en lo que ella acababa de decir… « _al contrario que mi caso, yo no sería la única que lamentara tu muerte_ »… sabía que con eso se estaba refiriendo a Rebecca, por supuesto, pero le había dolido que ella hubiera dicho eso, como si él no representara nada para ella… como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que habían pasado juntos… Y no se refería a las misiones, en absoluto. Sino a los arrumacos, caricias y palabras cariñosas que se habían dado… ¿Es que ella lo había tirado por la borda? ¿Así de simple?

Meneó la cabeza, confuso, y siguió al resto del grupo, decidido a hablar con ella a la mínima oportunidad que se le presentase.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo me ha podido pasar esto? ¿¡A mí!? ¿Cómo ha podido hacer esa chica lo que ha querido conmigo con tanta facilidad?_

Hunk se maldecía mientras salía de la sala en la que Eva lo había metido como medida preventiva, por si resultaba ser falsa la muestra que le había entregado. ¡Como si fuera tan idiota! No iba a jugarse la vida por tan poco, siempre había más gente dispuesta a pagar mucho dinero por obtener sus servicios… Umbrella sólo era una de ellas.

Corrió por el pasillo, atándose el cinturón por encima de la herida de bala. Tenía que ir a un hospital cuanto antes, o perdería el brazo definitivamente pero, antes, quería hacer algo… quería vengarse de todos ellos por haberlo dejado en ridículo de aquella manera… a él… a Hunk, a Mr. Death…

Pagarían por ello, por supuesto que lo harían.

Todo estaba preparado.

Tenía los fondos suficientes para llevar a cabo su plan: crear una nueva organización. Sabía que los virus de Umbrella se venderían en el mercado negro, era algo inevitable, y quería poder tener algo con lo que hacerle frente. Y también necesitaba personal para que le ayudara… pero personal con experiencia en combate, gente perteneciente a STARS que no hubieran sido comprados por Umbrella, agentes de la CIA y el FBI o de cualquier otro servicio de inteligencia que quisiera unirse. Por supuesto, le gustaría tener a los miembros renegados de STARS que estaban ayudándole a luchar contra Umbrella y, aunque estaba casi seguro de que ninguno de ellos querría unírsele, no perdía nada por preguntar. A pesar de ello, tenía dinero suficiente como para pasarles una generosa pensión por jubilación a todos ellos. Ésa sería su recompensa para con ellos, por haberse jugado la vida y por haber luchado con tanto ahínco por las injusticias que estaba llevando a cabo la empresa farmacéutica.

Trent se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia su sala secreta, donde tenía pantallas de televisión que le mostraban todo lo que sucedía en las instalaciones que la empresa tenía por todo el planeta. Podía elegir cualquiera de ellas, en cualquier momento y lugar, y decidió echar un vistazo a la sede central, a ver cómo les iba a los ex miembros de STARS.

La pantalla de la televisión parpadeó un par de veces antes de mostrar al grupo de seis reunido en una sala de gran tamaño. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué harían allí reunidos, esperando pacientemente, como si algo fuera a ocurrir.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, Hunk apareció en escena. Sabía que el mercenario de Umbrella estaría allí, por supuesto, pero había dado por sentado que se marcharía de allí junto a Wesker. Oyó cómo ­hablaba al grupo y cómo, de repente, disparaba a Rebecca. Aunque la bala no llegó a su destino, alcanzando a David en lugar de a la joven bioquímica. Apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo ocurrido cuando Eva apareció de repente, golpeando a Hunk con fuerza.

Observó la escena con interés, viendo cómo Eva arrastraba a un herido Hunk por todas las salas hasta que él le entregó una caja de muestras y, al abrirla, señalaba una en concreto. Eva sacó la muestra y la observó con atención a la luz y Trent la reconoció: era la muestra del virus-D. Ella la volvió a guardar y salió de allí con Hunk, al que encerró en una sala, y puso algo en el pomo antes de marcharse.

La vio regresar junto al resto, colocando la muestra del virus en una jeringuilla e inyectándola en el brazo de David. Parpadeó, confuso, al verlo. Acercó el zoom de la cámara y vio el arma que había utilizado Hunk. Era el prototipo que Umbrella había estado diseñando para que disparara balas cargadas con una de las variantes del T.

Maldijo a Hunk en silencio. Ahora, Eva perdería toda oportunidad de salvarse. Al haber inyectado a David la única muestra del virus-D, echaba por la borda su única posibilidad de llevar una vida normal. Pero, con aquel acto, demostraba tener un gran corazón y un gran espíritu de sacrificio al poner por delante la vida y la felicidad de su compañero al de ella.

Aunque… no todo estaba perdido para ella… quizá, y con un poco de suerte…

Trent sonrió de manera casi imperceptible.


	8. Huida

Avanzaron por el pasillo, de camino al ascensor, cuando las luces que iluminaban el corredor se apagaron, dejando únicamente las de emergencias. El pequeño grupo se detuvo en seco en cuanto todo a su alrededor se quedó a oscuras.

—¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó John, haciendo eco de la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

—Por lo visto, tu amigo Hunk nos la ha jugado –gruñó Billy a Eva.

—No es mi amigo –respondió ella, malhumorada.

—Pues fuiste tú quien lo dejó vivo –continuó diciendo ­Billy, con cierto tono mordaz.

Eva se acercó a él y lo agarró del cuello, empujándolo contra la pared. Ladeó la cabeza antes de contestar al comentario del joven.

—No me cuestiones, Billy –gruñó ella–. Si para salvar la vida de alguien a quien quiero tengo que perdonar la de una persona desagradable, lo haré sin pensarlo si siquiera una vez. Que luego sea o no un error me importa una mierda, ¿de acuerdo?

Soltó a su compañero con brusquedad y miró a su alrededor, tratando de centrarse, pero Billy no había terminado:

—Me parece muy bien que quieras salvar a las personas importantes para ti –dijo–, pero deberías tener en cuenta las consecuencias de tus actos cuando afecten a más personas porque, ahora que ese desgraciado ha cortado la luz, el ascensor está inutilizado. Ya me dirás cómo piensas salir de este edificio sin tener luz eléctrica.

Eva encendió la luz de su linterna, y se volvió hacia Billy, iluminando a algunos de ellos al girarse.

—Ya conocemos tu opinión, teniente Coen –respondió ella, sin inmutarse y sin elevar el tono de voz–. ¿Quieres saber por dónde entré yo? Por las alcantarillas, por eso estoy tan llena de mierda, literalmente hablando.

—Es una buena idea que quieras sacarnos por ahí –Billy seguía utilizando aquel tono mordaz nada habitual en él–, pero seguimos teniendo el problema de cómo vamos a llegar hasta ellas. ¿Tengo que recordarte que estamos todo un piso por encima?

Eva se volvió de nuevo hacia él, cansada de aquella mordacidad, y entrecerró los ojos, apretando los puños para no golpearle.

—¿Qué diablos te ocurre, Billy? –preguntó ella–. No es nada habitual en ti ser tan borde. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Él parpadeó, confuso, y luego sus ojos brillaron de entendimiento.

—No es nada –respondió–. Es que estoy algo inquieto, nada más. Tenemos las muestras y no nos queda nada más por hacer y me da rabia que, justo cuando nos vamos a ir, se jodan las cosas, nada más.

—Pues te agradecería que no me culparas a mí, ¿de acuerdo? –gruñó ella, regresando la mirada hacia el pasillo–. Te prometo que si me lo encuentro de nuevo, me lo cargaré. Pero no lo pagues conmigo, porque bastantes cosas tengo ya en mente como para tener que aguantar tu mal humor.

—Perdona –se disculpó él–. No pretendía ser tan mordaz.

—No pasa nada –suspiró ella, meneando la cabeza y rascándose la frente–. Todos estamos un poco nerviosos, eso es todo. No te preocupes, yo también me he pasado.

Billy asintió y Eva echó a andar, tratando de recordar por dónde se iba al ascensor. Sabía que había echado por tierra su única posibilidad de salvarse al haberle inoculado a David la única muestra existente del virus-D. Sabía, también, que él se sentiría culpable el resto de su vida por haberla privado de tal opción, pero ella ya había decidido en cuanto Hunk le dijo que había inoculado un hermano del T. No podía hacerle eso a David, no ahora que se le veía feliz de verdad; sabía que Rebecca lo hacía feliz, que lo _haría_ feliz, que cuidaría de él. De manera que si ella abandonaba el mundo, si ella se iba al otro barrio, él estaría bien… dentro de lo posible, claro. Su muerte le partiría el corazón, ya lo estaba haciendo, pero lo superaría. David era fuerte, estaba segura de ello.

Pero ése no era la única preocupación que tenía en aquel momento, en absoluto, había otro punto en su vida que le dolía.

Chris.

Ella lo quería, lo quería mucho. No sabía qué había entre ellos, exactamente; sabía que él la quería del mismo modo que ella a él, pero era muy extraño… casi no se conocían, pero era como si _realmente_ fuera así… nunca había tenido aquella conexión con nadie, ni siquiera con David, y eso que se conocían desde hacía muchos años. Por supuesto, le dolía dejarlo a él también porque tenía la impresión de que su relación podría haber durado años… por eso, había tratado de distanciarse de él, para que la separación no fuera tan dolorosa para él como lo sería para ella. Chris era joven, tenía toda la vida por delante y millones de posibilidades de ser feliz con otra mujer… y tenía que ir haciéndose a la idea cuanto antes. No podía permitir que aquella relación fuera a más… no podía hacerlo…

—Eva –la voz de Chris la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia él, reuniendo fuerzas para interpretar el papel de mujer de hielo, fría e irritante, repelente, para que él no pudiera albergar ninguna clase de sentimiento positivo hacia ella.

—¿Qué ocurre, Chris? –preguntó, con voz carente de emoción–. ¿Tienes alguna idea para salir de aquí?

Sabía que aquello lo descolocaría unos instantes y así fue. El joven tardó un par de segundos más de lo normal en contestar.

—No, no tengo ninguna idea de cómo podemos salir de aquí. Tu idea me parece buena –dijo, confuso–. Quisiera… quisiera hablar contigo…

—Claro –respondió ella, apretando los labios.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? –preguntó él, con una clara nota de preocupación.

—Bien –suspiró ella–. Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

—No puedes pedirme eso, Eva –repuso él–, sabes que no puedo cumplirlo.

Ella entendió por dónde iban los tiros y lo miró con indiferencia.

—Chris, estoy bien. Y harías bien en recordar lo que te dije en aquella pequeña ciudad francesa.

Se alejó de él, dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos. Ella recordaba perfectamente lo que le había dicho, y le había dolido muchísimo habérselo dicho. Pero mucho. Y sabía que a él también. « _Deja de preocuparte por mí y… deja de pensar en mí, ¿vale? Si lo que quieres es encontrar a una mujer para que esté contigo durante tu vida, búscate a otra… yo… yo no soy una buena elección para ello. Te haría daño…_ », ésas habían sido sus palabras textuales pero Chris no había querido escucharlas, al contrario, había insistido en lo contrario.

Meneó la cabeza, tratando de sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Ahora no podía permitirse estar distraída… tenía que estar alerta para poder sacar a sus compañeros de allí.

El pasillo terminó de manera abrupta justo delante de él. Bueno, más que terminar abruptamente, una puerta cerrada les impedía seguir avanzando. Eva soltó un suspiro exasperado al verlo y se detuvo, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Genial –gruñó para sí misma.

—Tendremos que dar la vuelta –dijo David, viendo que estaban en un callejón sin salida.

Se dio la vuelta y el resto lo imitó, caminando con aire abatido, pero Eva se quedó donde estaba, mirando por encima del hombro para cerciorarse de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de ella. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que estaban a una distancia prudencial, sacó su arma y apuntó a la cerradura.

—Estoy hasta los cojones de todo esto –murmuró mientras apretaba el gatillo.

El bramido del arma sobresaltó a los que ya se iban, obligándolos a darse la vuelta para ver cómo Eva daba una patada a la puerta y la abría de golpe. Se volvió hacia ellos, con una mirada cansada y los invitó a entrar por la puerta con un brazo.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Se me había olvidado por qué te tenía tanto miedo –murmuró John cuando pasó a su lado.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido –sonrió ella, con ironía.

Avanzaron un poco más hasta que, de repente, los altavoces pitaron unos segundos antes de que la voz de Hunk sonara por ellos.

—¿Cómo va eso? ¿Lo estáis pasando bien? –su voz sonaba melosa al hablar–. Pues espero que sí, porque lo que os tengo preparado os va a encantar… disfrutad, yo me voy ya… no quiero ver los fuegos artificiales…

Apenas la voz de Hunk desapareció de los altavoces, una voz femenina, fría y sensual, ya conocida por todos ellos, resonó en su lugar.

—Atención. Quedan quince minutos para que comience la cuenta atrás. Que todo el personal abandone las instalaciones en el menor tiempo posible. Los trabajadores de los cuatro sótanos que se dirijan al hangar del monorraíl para ser evacuados. El resto de personal, que se dirija a los vehículos especiales de evacuación que están en el edificio Beta.

—Es el mensaje de autodestrucción más largo que he oído en mi vida –gruñó John mientras la grabación repetía el mismo mensaje.

—No es el mejor momento para hacer chistes, John –censuró Jill, comenzando a andar.

—Coincido con ella –mustió Billy, siguiendo a la joven por el mal iluminado pasillo.

—Esperad un segundo –pidió David–. Sólo será un momento –aclaró al ver las caras de desconcierto de sus compañeros.

Todos se acercaron a él, esperando para ver qué era lo que el ex capitán quería decirles. Chris miró a Eva de reojo y la vio muy seria, con la mirada fija en David. Desde que había aparecido en aquel sótano sólo lo había mirado una vez y habían sido sólo unos escasos segundos, luego había desviado la mirada. No entendía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero cada minuto que pasaba estaba más decidido a averiguarlo.

—El mensaje que acabamos de oír ha mencionado un sistema de evacuación utilizando un monorraíl –comenzó a decir David–. Eso afectaría a todos los sótanos, incluyendo en el que estamos. Lo que trato de decir es que, quizá, deberíamos buscar ese monorraíl. ¿Qué opináis?

—Que ya de irnos al infierno, lo haremos aprovechando el tiempo que nos queda –dijo Billy–. ¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos a buscar?

David suspiró antes de hablar.

—Supongo que podemos seguir adelante –propuso–. No sé lo que estamos buscando exactamente, pero no podemos perder más tiempo en…

Se detuvo cuando un sonido silbante resonó por encima del mensaje que repetían los altavoces una y otra vez.

El grupo se volvió, iluminando el pasillo con sus linternas. Allí no parecía haber nada raro, parecía la misma habitación en la que habían entrado y el sonido no se parecía, en absoluto, al de un zombi o al de alguna de las criaturas de Umbrella.

—Creo que ya sé qué es lo que ha producido ese sonido –dijo Jill, rompiendo el silencio. Luego señaló al hueco de una puerta–. Ese agujero ahí no es nada normal. Desentona con toda la sala además, está el hecho de que a unos cuantos pasos hay otra puerta, por lo que sería absurdo construir otra puerta tan cerca.

—Buena observación –asintió David, pensativo–. Es posible que Hunk quiera guiarnos por un mal camino… pero puede que sea lo que estamos buscando: la entrada al monorraíl.

Eva se había acercado al agujero, con la pistola en la mano, y le estaba echando un vistazo mientras David hablaba. Unas escaleras descendían e un piso superior y seguían más abajo; miró delante de ella y vio un cartel colgado con un par de chinchetas. El alivio la inundó cuando leyó lo que ponía en él.

—David, creo que va a ser lo segundo –anunció al tiempo que se volvía–. Es la entrada al monorraíl, hay un cartel con instrucciones para llegar a él. Debe-ríamos darnos prisa.

El pequeño grupo avanzó hasta llegar a ella y entró en el túnel que se abría delante de ellos, dejando a Eva en la retaguardia. Bajaron las escaleras a toda velocidad y Eva se dio cuenta de que en uno de los descansos había un cartel que ponía «SÓTANO 4», por lo que debían de estar por buen camino.

Las escaleras se detuvieron bruscamente al girar en una esquina, dando paso a un larguísimo pasillo. Corrían ya por él cuando, de repente, un temblor de tierra sacudió todo el edificio, provocando que cayera algo de tierra del techo. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de ellos se movió. Finalmente, suspiraron aliviados y se iban a poner en movimiento cuando el techo se desmoronó sobre ellos.

Chris sólo vio que Eva estaba justo debajo de todos aquellos escombros que caían del techo. Si no hacía algo, la aplastarían, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó hacia ella y la empujó hacia atrás, evitando que los cascotes los aplastaran. La rodeó con los brazos, como haciendo una especie de jaula, para evitar que se hiciera daño al tener que soportar todo su peso, puesto que él había quedado sobre ella, y para evitar que se hiciera daño alguno al caer.

El suelo volvió a temblar cuando los grandes trozos del techo impactaron sobre el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo y pedazos de piedra. Chris protegió a Eva con su cuerpo, abrazándola de manera protectora contra su pecho hasta que consideró que todo estaba relativamente en calma.

Se levantó con cuidado de no aplastarla y la miró con preocupación, preguntándola sin palabras si estaba bien. Para su sorpresa, ella parecía algo resentida pero no entendía muy bien porqué.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó él, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Sí, estoy bien –respondió ella, incorporándose sin coger el apoyo que le ofrecían. Luego miró delante de ella, a los escombros, y frunció el ceño–. Esto es increíble… –se llevó la mano a la radio y habló por ella–. ¿David? ¿David, estás ahí?

Esperó unos largos segundos antes de que la voz de su amigo resonara por los altavoces de las radios que llevaban.

—Estamos todos bien –respondió él–. ¿Está Chris ileso?

—Sí, sí –asintió ella, mirándolo con tristeza durante medio segundo–. Evitó que me aplastaran los escombros que caían –respiró profundamente antes de continuar–. Deberíais seguir por el pasillo hasta el monorraíl e iros en él. Ya buscaré una solución para sacar a Chris de aquí.

—Podemos esperaros, Eva –propuso David, con voz ansiosa.

—No –cortó ella–. Lo mejor será que os vayáis. Si os quedáis para esperarnos puede que lo lamentéis después si nos llega a pasar algo. No te preocupes, David: saldremos vivos de aquí.

—Tened mucho cuidado, Eva –dijo él, con un suspiro–. Por favor, quiero que volváis los dos. Vivos –hizo una pausa antes de añadir–: Eva, yo… esto…

—Yo también te quiero, David –sonrió Eva, terminando la frase por él–. Tienes mi palabra de que saldremos vivos de aquí. Suerte.

David no añadió nada más y Eva miró a los escombros un segundo antes de encararse con Chris. Suspiró de nuevo antes de hablar:

—Tenemos que movernos si no queremos que nos coja la autodestrucción –mustió, caminando hacia las escaleras que acababan de abandonar–. Veré por dónde podemos salir ahora…

Chris siguió a Eva, quien iba al trote, por el largo pasillo y por las escaleras hasta que ella se detuvo en el primer descansillo. En uno de los laterales estaba pintado en grande un número cuatro. Eva trasteó con el pomo pero parecía estar firmemente cerrado.

—¿Por qué no subimos a los pisos superiores? –preguntó Chris, al ver que la puerta no se abría.

—No me jodas, Chris –gruñó ella, dándole una patada a la puerta–. No sé tú, pero yo no quiero que me cosan a balazos.

—Pero si los guardias se han marchado por el aviso de explosión –comenzó a decir él–, ¿quién nos va a disparar?

—No sé si lo sabías, Chris –refunfuñó ella, abriendo la puerta–, pero en la sede central hay máquinas que disparan a todo aquel cuya cara no está en la base de datos. Y, ¿sabes qué es lo más gracioso? Sólo funcionan de noche.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—No, me apetece caminar entre los zombis sólo por diversión –gruñó ella, con ironía.

Él supo que no bromeaba así que siguió a su compañera por los oscuros pasillos. Un par de zombis les salieron al paso y Eva los abatió con un par de tiros. Siguieron zigzagueando por los pasillos, esquivando a los zombis que podían y matando a los que no podían esquivar. Chris se preguntaba qué demonios estaba buscando, puesto que no acababa de entender el hecho de que corriera sin aparente rumbo.

—Eva, ¿qué estás buscando?

—La trampilla por la que entré en el edificio –respondió ella–. Lleva a las alcantarillas, así que saldremos por ahí. Es lo único que se me ocurre.

Él asintió, comprendiendo por qué tenía aquella pinta tan sucia, cubierta parcialmente de una porquería que no quería ni saber de dónde había salido.

Un bramido recorrió el pasillo, retumbando por las paredes. Eva se detuvo de golpe y Chris la imitó. Ambos miraron a su alrededor, desconcertados, preguntándose qué demonios era aquello. El sonido no volvió a repetirse, de manera que siguieron su alocada carrera hacia su única salida cuando de los altavoces sonó un mensaje diferente:

—Atención, la cuenta atrás para la autodestrucción ha comenzado. Quedan veinte minutos para la autodestrucción.

—Lo que nos faltaba –gruñó Eva, malhumorada.

Chris la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿Por qué estaba tan rara con todo en general? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué estaba tan fría con él? Entendía que quisiera alejarse de él por su enfermedad, que no se encariñara con ella… pero le daba igual. No quería separarse de ella, quería pasar sus últimos días con vida a su lado, queriéndola y amándola con todo su ser. ¿Por qué no le dejaba meter baza para poder decírselo? ¿No entendía lo frustrado que se sentía al no poder contárselo?

El bramido se repitió, esta vez, delante de ellos. Eva se detuvo y Chris chocó con ella, no tirándola al suelo de milagro.

—¿Estás bien, Eva? –le preguntó–. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella no contestó y Chris avanzó un poco para poder mirarla a la cara. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pálida y que miraba al frente con los ojos muy abiertos. Él siguió su mirada y descubrió qué era lo que la ha-bía asustado.

Frente a ellos había una criatura muy extraña. Era como un Tirano pero de un color blancuzco, como si estuviera hecho de nieve, con las venas y arterias cruzando su cuerpo como un mapa de metro, destacando sobre el blanco puro. Tenía los brazos muy largos, con unas uñas muy largas y afiladas; mediría, por lo menos, tres metros y era mu ancho de hombros. Sus ojos, de color rojo, estaban fijos en ellos y de su boca, sin labios, sobresalían cuatro colmillos de casi diez centímetros de longitud, brillantes por la saliva que brotaba del interior de la boca.

Aquella criatura volvió a rugir y se preparó para embestirlos, echando el cuerpo hacia adelante y los brazos hacia atrás. Eva pareció reaccionar porque sacó su arma y apuntó hacia la cabeza de aquella cosa. Chris lo imitó, dudando poder hacerle algún daño con la munición de tan poco calibre que tenía. Comparada con el arma de Eva, una Desert Eagle .50 AE Magnum, su Berretta parecía de juguete.

Las balas impactaron contra el cuerpo de la criatura, pero no parecía tener ningún efecto. Ambos se apartaron en el último segundo, evitando ser aplastados por aquella mole que hizo un enorme boquete en la pared con la que chocó.

—¿Alguna idea? –gritó Chris, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del ruido que ocasionaba aquella monstruosidad.

—Quedan dieciocho minutos para la autodestrucción –informó el sistema de altavoces.

—Sí, una –respondió ella, obviando claramente el aviso.

 _¡¿Tiene una idea?!_ –pensó a voces–. _¿Cómo puede tener una idea?_

La vio guardar la Magnum y sacar otro arma, muy extraña y muy parecida a la que Hunk utilizó contra David. Apuntó a la criatura y disparó. Chris vio cómo las balas hacían sangrar a aquella criatura. El arma hacía un extraño ruido al disparar y soltaba fogonazos de color verde pálido.

_¿Qué demonios está utilizando?_

Apenas terminó de preguntárselo, la criatura emitió un horrible sonido que procedía del interior de su garganta. A Chris se le pusieron los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina al oírlo. Vio cómo aquella cosa caía de rodillas en el suelo para, finalmente, derrumbarse sobre el pecho, muerta. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, se acercó a Eva.

—¿Qué… qué era esa cosa? –preguntó en un susurro–. ¿Y qué es _eso_? –añadió, señalando la extraña pistola que ella sostenía entre las manos.

—Esto es un arma que me encontré por el camino –respondió ella, volviéndola a guardar–. En cuanto a qué es eso… –miró a la extraña criatura que yacía en el suelo–. No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que es.

—Quedan quince minutos para la autodestrucción.

—Deberíamos irnos –murmuró ella.

Chris asintió y ambos echaron a correr por los oscuros pasillos.


	9. Muerte Y Declaración De Amor

David avanzó por el largo pasillo, guiando al resto de sus compañeros.

El derrumbe del techo había provocado que el equipo inicial se dividiera en dos: Eva y Chris, por un lado; y Rebecca, Billy, John, Jill y él, por otro. No le agradaba nada que ellos dos hubieran quedado por el lado del edificio, a punto de explotar. Sabía que Eva tenía, desde el principio, la idea de sacarlos de allí por las alcantarillas, por donde ella había entrado. Y sabía que esa era, en aquellos momentos, su única opción de salir de allí.

—Quedan dieciocho minutos para la autodestrucción –informaron los altavoces.

 _¡Mierda!,_ se maldijo David.

El tiempo se les estaba echando encima y, si no se daban prisa, no saldrían de allí de una sola pieza. Apuró el paso, obligando al resto a aumentar el ritmo de la carrera. Iban a salir de allí… aunque le costara la vida, iba a sacarlos de allí.

El pasillo giraba a la izquierda y David suspiró mentalmente. El pasillo era larguísimo y le daba la sensación de que saldrían antes corriendo que en el monorraíl. Si seguían a ese ritmo, tendrían que detenerse a descansar y recuperar el aliento. Esperaba que su billete de salida de aquel lugar no estuviese demasiado lejos…

Se detuvo en seco al girar en la esquina, haciendo que Billy se chocara con él. El resto de sus compañeros se detuvo cerca de él, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Tiene que ser una broma –susurró Jill.

—¿Qué más nos puede pasar? –gimió Rebecca.

Ante ellos se encontraba, de espaldas, Némesis. Su gabardina de color negro, cubriendo casi todo su putrefacto cuerpo, era inconfundible. Por si fuera poco, los tentáculos que salían de él se agitaban sin ningún control, como si tuvieran vida propia.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta, encarándolos, mostrando su macabra sonrisa sin labios. Abrió la boca y rugió, poniéndoles los pelos de punta a todos ellos. Los tentáculos de su espalda se agitaron, rabiosos, y se lanzaron contra ellos al tiempo que aquella criatura cogía carrerilla para embestirlos.

El pequeño grupo se apartó a tiempo y abrió fuego contra aquella cosa. Némesis rugió de nuevo, esta vez de rabia y lanzó varios de sus tentáculos hacia ellos, quienes volvieron a esquivarlos.

—Quedan quince minutos para la autodestrucción –informó el sistema de altavoces, con voz fría y atonal.

David sentía cómo se les escapaba el tiempo­ mientras luchaban contra Némesis. El monstruo sangraba de varias heridas y algunos de sus largos tentáculos purpúreos habían sido cortados a balazos. Tenía la impresión de que no tardarían mucho en terminar con él.

De repente, uno de los tentáculos salió disparado en dirección a Billy. El joven no vio el movimiento a tiempo y no tuvo tiempo de evitar el ataque: el tentáculo iba demasiado rápido como para poder esquivarlo.

—¡¡Billy!! –gritó Rebecca, con voz desgarrada, cuando el tentáculo de Némesis atravesó el pecho de su amigo de lado a lado.

Billy soltó el arma y cayó pesadamente al suelo, sintiendo que se mareaba. El grupo reanudó los disparos, ahora más furiosos, contra Némesis. Sintió que alguien se acercaba a él y vio el rostro de Rebecca descompuesto en una expresión de dolor. Sonrió para restarle importancia al asunto, sabiendo que de aquella sí que no iba a salir.

—No te… preocupes, Revi –susurró, cuando ella presionó con una gruesa gasa en su herida–. Estoy… bien.

—No, Billy –negó ella, con las lágrimas brotando de sus castaños ojos–. No hables, por favor… te pondrás bien, ya lo verás. Vas a salir de ésta.

Billy rió con dificultad, tosiendo sangre. El charco de rojo líquido se hacía cada vez más grande, para desesperación de Rebecca.

—Sabes que… no es cierto –consiguió decir–. Aunque me inyectases la vacuna, la herida… seguiría ahí… Pero todo va a ir bien.

Rebecca apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él, llorando de amargura e impotencia. Los disparos se silenciaron al tiempo que el suelo retumbaba ligeramente cuando Némesis cayó en él, muerto. El grupo se acercó, abatido, a ellos.

—Quedan diez minutos para la autodestrucción.

—Tenéis que iros –mustió Billy, empujando a Rebecca para que se levantara–. No podéis entreteneros… más. Dejadme aquí…

—No puedo abandonarte –lloró ella–. No puedo…

—Eres… una buena chica –murmuró él, sonriendo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven–. Me alegro de… haberte conocido… Revi… sé feliz…

Los ojos de Billy se cerraron y su cabeza cayó suavemente en el regazo de Rebecca. La joven bioquímica apoyó la frente en la de su compañero caído y se echó a llorar; alzó la cabeza cuando David la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella con suavidad.

—Rebecca, tenemos que irnos –­le dijo, con un tono de voz suplicante–, esto va a explotar y no quiero estar aquí cuando suceda…

—Pero… ¿qué pasa con Billy? –hipó ella–. No… no podemos dejarlo aquí…

—Rebecca, no tenemos tiempo de cargar con él –insistió David–. Lo siento mucho…

Ella lo miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada hacia Billy. Lo besó en la frente y acarició una de sus mejillas.

—Descanse en paz, teniente Cohen –susurró con ternura pero con voz dolida.

Se levantó y echó a correr junto al resto del grupo por el interminable pasillo. Finalmente, giraron en una esquina y vieron un extraño vehículo con forma de tren. Era muy largo y tenía varios vagones, pintados de blanco con el logotipo de la empresa en los laterales. Se encaminaron al primer vagón para comprobar si funcionaba. Por suerte, así era y el convoy comenzó a moverse, con lentitud al principio y con mayor rapidez en apenas unos segundos.

Se sentaron en los asientos, cansados y consternados. Billy acababa de morir y ninguno de ellos quería aceptarlo. En aquel pequeño período de tiempo, todos ellos habían llegado a cogerle cariño al ex militar y perderlo de aquella manera había sido muy duro y muy cruel por parte del destino.

La más afectada por su muerte era Rebecca. La joven era quien más tiempo había pasado con el teniente, ya que habían tenido que trabajar juntos para salir de uno de los centros de Umbrella en las montañas Arklay. Guardaba buenos momentos, tanto de aquella noche como de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que él se había unido a su lucha contra Umbrella.

David no sabía qué hacer o decir para consolarla. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, con cierto titubeo, siendo consciente de que era un momento muy duro para ella. Apenas se giró hacia ella para hablarla, Rebecca se volvió y se abrazó a él, rompiendo a llorar de amargura. David la abrazó con tristeza, tratando de reconfortarla mientras ella se desahogaba, susurrándole suaves palabras al oído y acariciándole el cabello y la espalda.

—Quedan cinco minutos para la autodestrucción –anunció uno de los altavoces del convoy.

David lo miró con apatía, pensando en si Eva y Chris habrían podido salir de allí a tiempo y en si ellos lo conseguirían. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Jill gritó:

—¡Ahí delante parece que hay algo de luz! –señaló delante de ellos donde, efectivamente, parecía que el alba comenzaba a clarear.

David suspiró, aliviado. A la velocidad que iban, saldrían de allí sin que la explosión los alcanzara. Tenían todos los datos que necesitaban, todas las muestras y demás pruebas que precisaban para denunciar a la compañía ante la ONU. Daba igual que los de Naciones Unidas los ignorasen, la prensa de todo el maldito planeta estaría encantada de echar mano de aquellas grabaciones que tenían.

Besó a Rebecca en el pelo, con suavidad, antes de volver a mirar hacia la luz del alba que los rodeaba, una vez fuera del complejo. Les deseó a Chris y a Eva mucha suerte.

_Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!_ –gritaba la mente de Eva, mientras corría por enésima vez el mismo pasillo.

Llevaban cinco minutos corriendo por toda la planta sin encontrar el ascensor. Sabía que la trampilla para salir de allí estaba justo enfrente de él, pero en aquella oscuridad, encontrarlo era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

_Y se nos acaba el tiempo… A Chris se le acaba el tiempo._

Casi le dieron ganas de llorar por la frustración. No le importaba morir allí, o haber muerto aplastada por los cascotes del pasillo que llevaba al monorraíl, de todas formas, iba a palmarla. Pero Chris… eso era otra historia.

El que él hubiera decidido salvarla de ser aplastada sólo había conseguido complicar las cosas porque, ahora, ella tenía la obligación de sacarlo de allí, de correr por toda la planta buscando lo que se había convertido en una aguja en un pajar. Lo último que querría era que Chris muriese allí por haberla salvado. Nunca se lo perdonaría y no podía hacerle eso; él aún tenía muchos años por delante, no quería que un simple enamoramiento circunstancial le costara la vida. Si bien era cierto que para ella aquellos sentimientos no eran nada circunstancial, seguramente para él sí. Eva jamás había tenido aquellos sentimientos tan profundos por nadie pero creía que Chris no sentía lo mismo, por eso quería distanciarse de él: para poder hacerle ver que lo él que sentía no era más que un amor pasajero.

—Quedan diez minutos para la autodestrucción –informó el sistema de altavoces y Eva sintió ganas de llorar al oírlo. Aquello era desesperante.

Se detuvo, suspirando con angustia, pasándose las manos por el cabello y mirando a su alrededor, en busca de alguna inspiración divina que le ayudara a encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Eva, quisiera hablar contigo –dijo Chris, sobresaltándola.

Ella se volvió, atónita, hacia él. ¿Cómo podía querer hablar con ella en un momento así? ¿Es que se había vuelto completamente loco?

—¿Qué? –logró articular ella–. Chris… éste… ¡éste no es el mejor momento para hablar de nada! A no ser que sea para decirme que has encontrado el ascensor o la trampilla, no merece la pena perder el tiempo así. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, nos quedan menos de diez minutos… ¡y diez minutos pasan volando! –agregó, alzando la voz de manera involuntaria.

Se dio la vuelta, para seguir buscando, cuando él la retuvo del brazo y tiró, con suavidad, de ella, acercándola a él. Eva trató de resistirse pero Chris no la dejó y ella se dio cuenta de que él tenía más fuerza de la que pensaba. Chris la apretó contra su pecho, abrazándola y hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de ella. Eva forcejeó un poco, tratando de zafarse de él pero, por insistencia de él, desistió, apoyando su frente en su pecho y cerrando los ojos, desesperada porque se les acababa el tiempo.

—Chris, por favor –suplicó ella, casi en un susurro–. No tenemos tiempo para perderlo así… no merece la pena…

—Merece la pena –contradijo él, con voz firme–. ¿Que éste es nuestro final? Pues es un final que me gusta, porque morir a tu lado es más de lo que puedo pedir…

—No digas tonterías, Chris –Eva notó que las lágrimas comenzaban a anegar sus ojos. Presionó los párpados para retenerlas–. No puedes morir aquí, tienes toda una vida por delante… no deberías desperdiciarla con cosas que no durarán el mismo tiempo…

—Eva, quiero que me expliques por qué haces esto –Chris habló con voz muy seria, alzando el rostro de ella, quien abrió los ojos, para mirarla a ella a los suyos.

—No sé a qué te refieres –mustió ella. Su voz tembló y ella supo que Chris había notado que mentía.

—Eva, sé que te estás distanciando de mí, que quieres que me olvide de ti –susurró él, dolido–. Pero no puedo, ¡no puedo! Quiero pasar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda, aunque sean sólo un par de semanas… me da igual. Te quiero, te amo más que a nada en el mundo… y si tengo que morir aquí contigo, moriré feliz.

Las lágrimas que anegaban los ojos de la joven salieron de golpe al oír a Chris decir todo aquello. Él medio sonrió ante aquel gesto, sabiendo que había acertado con lo que ella pretendía.

—Quedan siete minutos para la autodestrucción –informaron los altavoces.

Chris no le prestó atención a pesar de que ella volvía a tratar de zafarse de él. El joven tomó su rostro entre las manos y se inclinó un poco sobre ella, cerrando los ojos antes de rozar sus labios con los suyos. Eva trató de oponer resistencia, jadeó pero, finalmente, se rindió.

Chris no había sentido nada como aquello antes. Si bien era cierto que había tenido alguna que otra novia, jamás había tenido aquella sensación; de que todo desaparecía a su alrededor, de que la gravedad se esfumaba. Su piel se puso de gallina y sintió un escalofrío recorriéndolo entero. Se separó un segundo para coger aire y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Eva, quien rodeó su cuello con los brazos, pegándose a su cuerpo.

—Quedan cinco minutos para la autodestrucción –informó, de nuevo, la megafonía.

Eva soltó un suspiro y se separó de él. Chris también respiró hondo, comprendiendo que ahora ya no tenían ningún minuto que perder. Volvió la mirada hacia su derecha mientras ella andaba un poco hacia el lado contrario y, de repente, la sujetó del brazo. Ella se volvió enseguida, confusa al ver que él sonreía.

 _¿Sonríe?_ –se preguntó mentalmente.

—¿Por qué sonríes, Chris?

—Adivina lo que he encontrado.

Ella tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que decía.

—No es posible –susurró ella, acercándose a él e iluminando el ascensor con la linterna–. ¡Hemos pasado varias veces por aquí!

—Las reflexiones para luego –repuso él–. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí si no queremos llegar volando a Berlín…

Eva asintió y buscó la trampilla con la mirada. Cuando la hubo encontrado, la abrió y saltó dentro de ella, seguida por Chris. Corrieron lo más deprisa que pudieron por la pestilente alcantarilla. Pasaron al lado de lo que quedaba del enorme cocodrilo mutante que Eva había matado y ella, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Chris lo miraba al pasar, alzando las cejas por la sorpresa.

La linterna iluminó lo que parecía ser el final del túnel y Eva miró hacia arriba, siguiendo la escalera con la mirada. Subió por ella, con rapidez, y empujó la tapa con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Maldita sea! –gruñó por lo bajo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—La maldita tapa no se menea –respondió ella, con frustración–. Voy a tratar de golpearla con la culata del arma, con un poco de suerte, cederá lo suficiente como para empujarla…

Eva desenfundó el arma y la cogió por el cañón, asegurándose de poner el seguro para que no se disparase. Comenzó a aporrear la pesada tapa de metal con el arma hasta que oyó un sordo ruido entre el entrechocar de ambos metales. Frunció el ceño y guardó el arma de nuevo, puso las manos en la base de la tapa y empujó. Esta vez, la tapa se movió y Eva soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver la claridad del amanecer. Apartó la tapa de un fuerte empujón y salió de allí de un salto y se apresuró a ayudar a Chris a salir de allí. El joven salió de allí con rapidez y ambos corrieron hacia la furgoneta que ahora era visible bajo las luces del amanecer.

Se metieron en ella con rapidez y Eva buscó las llaves, que había dejado puestas, para arrancar el vehículo. Presionó con fuerza el acelerador y la furgoneta salió derrapando de allí al tiempo que por los altavoces comenzaba la última cuenta atrás.

—Diez… nueve… ocho… siete… seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

Una potente explosión resonó por todo el valle, estremeciendo toda la tierra. La onda expansiva azotó todos los árboles que rodeaban el complejo y la pequeña furgoneta traqueteó un poco, amenazando con salirse de la carretera, pero Eva la mantuvo firme al asfalto.

Unos segundos después, todo se quedaba en calma. Chris miró a Eva, quien seguía conduciendo por la carretera con una expresión de alivio en el rostro. Vio que se metía por un camino de tierra que circulaba por entre los árboles y que detenía la furgoneta en medio de los árboles. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, paró el motor y cerró los ojos. Luego se levantó y pasó a la parte trasera, donde se tumbó allí, en el suelo de la furgoneta. Él se volvió para mirarla, preocupado.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy cansada, eso es todo –respondió ella, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por esa pequeña carrera a través de la alcantarilla? –preguntó él, burlón.

—Te recuerdo que hace apenas dos horas he despertado de algo parecido al coma –gruñó ella–. Todo lo que he hecho esta noche es más de lo que tú hubieras hecho en mi lugar, listillo…

—Vale, vale –rió él–. No me meteré contigo –hizo una pausa antes de añadir–. ¿Crees… crees que el resto ha conseguido salir?

—Sí –respondió ella, casi de inmediato.

—Pareces estar muy segura –dijo él, sorprendido.

—Aparqué la furgoneta al lado de la vuestra –explicó ella–. Cuando montamos en ella, estaba sola, lo que quiere decir que se la han llevado ellos.

—Puede habérsela llevado alguien de la compañía –sugirió Chris.

—¿Para qué llevarse una y dejar la otra? Es absurdo Chris… si hubieran sido los de Umbrella se habrían llevado las dos en lugar de solo una.

—Cierto –sonrió él. Estaba claro que no estaba tan lúcido como pensaba…

Ella no contestó, se limitó a relajar el cuerpo y a dormir, al menos, unos minutos. De repente, sintió algo pesado sobre ella y abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver cómo el rostro de Chris se acercaba al suyo para besarla.

Eva le devolvió el beso, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para poner todo el empeño que quisiera en él. Chris se dio cuenta pero no por ello se detuvo. Eva sintió la mano de él bajando por sus costillas hasta su rodilla, pasando por sus muslos; aquella acción provocó que ella jadeara al tiempo que Chris presionaba sus labios contra su cuello, suavemente.

—Chris… –susurró ella.

—¿Mmm? –suspiró él en su cuello.

—¿De qué es diminutivo? ¿De Christian o de Christopher?

—¿Eh? –exclamó él, sorprendido. Alzó el rostro para mirarla con curiosidad–. ¿Qué mente perversa tienes para preguntarme algo _así_ en un momento como _éste_?

—Es sólo curiosidad –ella se encogió de hombros debajo de él–. Llevo un ratito dándole vueltas y quería saberlo antes de que me hicieras olvidarlo.

Chris se rió entre dientes ante su respuesta y meneó la cabeza.

—Es de Christopher –la miró a los ojos, sonriendo, y alzó las cejas–. ¿Hay algo más que quiera saber, señorita Black?

—Sólo una –murmuró ella–. ¿Qué tenía pensado hacerme mientras estaba tumbada e indefensa, señor Redfield?

—¿Indefensa? –rió Chris, volviendo a inclinarse sobre su cuello para besarlo de nuevo–. ¿Desde cuándo estás tú indefensa? Eres la mujer más letal que he visto nunca… jamás te he visto indefensa…

—Pues ahora lo estoy –susurró Eva, moviendo el rostro para besar los labios de él.

Chris correspondió a su beso con ganas. Movió su mano de la rodilla de ella hasta donde empezaba su camiseta, metiéndola por debajo de la misma. Ella se separó de él, sorprendida.

—¿Qué…? Oye, ¿quieres… quieres hacerlo ahora? –preguntó, jadeante, mientras él detenía su mano y se incorporaba un poco para mirarla, algo avergonzado.

—Perdona… no quería… es decir, sí que quiero pero sólo si tú también –tartamudeó Chris, trabándose con las palabras. Ella sonrió.

—No me refiero a eso, tonto –sonrió abiertamente y con ternura–. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero, estoy totalmente cubierta de líquido de alcantarilla y de tripas de cocodrilo…

—¿¡El enorme cadáver que pasamos era un cocodrilo!? –exclamó él, sorprendido. La miró un segundo antes de entender lo que ella decía–. ¡No me digas que lo mataste tú! ¿Cómo… cómo lo hiciste? ¡Es un milagro ­que estés viva!

—Las gracias dáselas a Barry –rió ella–. Me metió unas granadas en el cinturón, para por si acaso. Es una larga historia.

Chris cazó al vuelo lo que ella le decía, eso de «luego te lo cuento…» no se le escapó. Sonrió con cariño a la joven que tenía debajo y se inclinó para besarla con pasión. Ella se abrazó a él, devolviéndole el beso mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y comenzaba a quitarle la camiseta.


	10. Epílogo

David se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina, con el ánimo por los suelos. Estaba así desde que habían salido por los pelos de la sede central de Umbrella, con todo lo que necesitaban para poner una denuncia contra la empresa. No habían tenido noticias de Chris y Eva desde que salieron de allí y de aquello habían pasado casi dos horas. Las noticias habían informado ya de la explosión del complejo y, aunque no habían mencionado nada sobre una furgoneta abandonada, temía que sus dos compañeros no hubieran podido salir a tiempo de allí…

Alguien llamó a la puerta cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el salón, abarrotado en aquellos momentos. Todos se miraron un instante antes de que él decidiera ir a abrirla. Sí, era peligroso pero, ¿quién podía llamar a la puerta? ¿Umbrella? Si fueran ellos, hubieran tirado la puerta abajo y disparado a diestro y siniestro, sin importar si las balas perdidas alcanzaban a algún vecino…

Abrió la puerta con un suspiro y miró a su visitante, con cara de pocos amigos. Casi le da un patatús al ver quién era.

—¡Eva! –susurró, aferrándose a la puerta para no caerse.

—Hola, David –saludó ella, entrando por la puerta y abrazándolo con fuerza–. Sentimos el retraso, no pretendíamos preocuparos de ninguna manera.

—No te preocupes, Eva –susurró él, con voz triste–. Ahora que estáis aquí todo está bien.

—David, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó ella, separándose de él y entrando con Chris en el apartamento–. Estás… estás ¿triste?

Él suspiró antes de mirarla con una tristeza muy profunda. Eva se sorprendió al verlo y supo que algo había ido mal… muy mal.

—¿Ha… ha muerto alguien? –preguntó, titubeante. David no contestó pero lo miró con los anegados en lágrimas–. ¿Quién… quién ha muerto?

—Billy.

—Dios… –Eva se apoyó en la pared, pasándose una mano por el pelo, sintió que las piernas le fallaban y Chris la sostuvo–. Rebecca estará destrozada…

—No tienes ni idea… –susurró él.

—Ve a hacerla compañía –sugirió ella–. Ahora te necesita más que nunca…

—Dijo que quería estar sola –repuso él, abatido.

—Ve con ella –insistió ella, con firmeza–. Sé que lo dijo, pero también sé que le hará bien, David.

Eva lo vio marchar y, cuando lo perdió de vista, se abrazó a Chris y rompió a llorar. Él la abrazó con fuerza, sabiendo que sufría por la muerte de Billy. Él también lo sentía, el joven le caía bien, era un gran soldado y una gran persona. Callado y reservado, pero un buen chico y sabía que Eva lo estaba pasando mal, había pasado unos días con él en aquel viaje desde la instalación en Zúrich.

Finalmente, Eva se separó de él y lo miró con tristeza. Chris la besó en la frente y ambos se acercaron al salón, donde debían de estar todos reunidos. Claire se lanzó hacia su hermano para abrazarlo, aliviada de verlo vivo; Barry también se acercó a ellos, le dio una palmada a Chris en el hombro y un pequeño abrazo a Eva; Leon se levantó de la butaca en la que estaba sentado y también se acercó a ellos, dándole la mano a Chris y abrazando a Eva. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron entre ellos, llorando la pérdida de un buen compañero y un gran amigo.

—Rebecca, deberías comer algo.

La joven bioquímica miró a David a los ojos, con tristeza y el hombre suspiró, derrotado e impotente.

—Por favor, Rebecca –suplicó él–, come algo. No has probado bocado desde que Billy murió… ¿es que quieres acabar como él?

Rebecca no contestó, en su lugar lo hizo Eva.

—Déjala, David. Si quiere morir es problema suyo.

—No digas esas cosas, Eva –la reprendió el ex capitán, mirándola con una mezcla de emociones, entre ellas la tristeza y el enfado–. Rebecca lo está pasando mal, ¿sabes?

—Mira, David –repuso ella–, entiendo que Rebecca y Billy fueran muy amigos, pero esto ya es absurdo. No se conocían lo suficiente como para que ella deje de comer de esta manera; por esa regla de tres, la que tendría que estar en huelga de hambre sería yo. Que yo sepa, la que más tiempo ha pasado junto a Billy he sido yo, que han sido unos tres días –meneó la cabeza–. Se está comportando como una cría y ya tiene edad suficiente como para afrontar la muerte de alguien cercano. Además, ¿no había perdido a todos sus compañeros en esa mansión? Uno más no debería suponer demasiada diferencia.

—Eva, te estás pasando –dijo Chris, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la joven–. No hace falta que seas tan dura con ella…

—No soy dura, Chris, soy realista. Son dos cosas totalmente diferentes –repuso ella, levantándose de la mesa–. Han pasado cinco días y en ese tiempo ni si quiera a tocado un trozo de comida, bastante que ha bebido. Si lo que quiere es morir –sacó de golpe su arma y la golpeó contra la mesa con fuerza–, que utilice esto y se deje de hacer el idiota. Con ello sólo consigue que el resto nos preocupemos y lo pasemos mal. Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia.

Salió de la cocina dejando el arma sobre la mesa. Rebecca miró el arma con atención, como si nunca antes la hubiera visto. Tenía unos extraños arañazos en la parte de atrás de la culata que no recordaba haberlos visto antes y supuso que serían de cuando ella y Chris salieron de las alcantarillas. Fue consciente de que David salía de la cocina detrás de Eva y que ambos comenzaban a discutir. Jill le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros para reconfortarla y Chris la sonrió para animarla. Sabía que su comportamiento no era el adecuado pero no podía evitar sentirse así de mal.

Eva tenía razón: Billy y ella no eran grandes amigos. Su amistad se había basado en la experiencia que ambos tuvieron en una instalación de Umbrella, nada más. A pesar de que algo así une a las personas, no era suficiente como para que ella perdiera el apetito. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿Qué era realmente lo que la preocupaba tanto como para no querer comer?

Miedo.

Miedo a perder a los que más quería, a sus amigos, a sus compañeros en la lucha contra Umbrella, a sus padres… miedo a perder a la persona que amaba: David… ahora comprendía por qué había perdido el apetito. Y ahora que había descubierto la razón, sentía que el peso que caía sobre ella se aligeraba con cada segundo que pasaba. No quería que ninguno de ellos muriese, quería que la lucha contra Umbrella terminara de una vez para que pudieran vivir tranquilos, si tener que dormir con un arma debajo de la almohada…

Rebecca sintió como que despertaba de un profundo sueño. Parpadeó, siendo consciente, de una manera más clara, de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Todos sus compañeros y amigos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la pequeña cocina del piso berlinés, sólo faltaban Eva y David… a los oyó discutir en una habitación contigua. Por lo que pudo oír, ambos discutían por ella. Se sintió inmediatamente culpable de ello y decidió terminar con todo aquello.

Se levantó de la silla y cogió el arma que Eva había dejado encima de la mesa para devolvérsela. Cuando lo hizo, casi la dejó caer: aquella pistola pesaba muchísimo más de lo que pensaba, a ojo serían casi dos kilos de peso. Si aquel era el peso medio del arma, Eva tenía que tener mucha fuerza y resistencia para poder llevarla como si fuera una simple Beretta… y no quiso pensar en la fuerza física que tendría que utilizar para que el retroceso del arma no la golpeara e hiciera perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Desde luego, Eva es una caja de sorpresas…

Fue consciente de que sus compañeros se alarmaban e inquietaban al ver que ella cogía la pistola de encima de la mesa. No creyó necesario dar explicaciones, así que abandonó la cocina y buscó a David y a Eva. Los encontró en el salón, enfrascados en una acalorada discusión sobre qué era lo mejor para ella.

—David… –susurró Rebecca. Sintió la lengua pastosa y su voz algo ronca. Hacía días que no hablaba.

Los dos se volvieron a una al oírla hablar y la expresión de enfado de David se suavizó notoriamente.

—Rebecca –dijo, luego reparó en el arma que sostenía con las dos manos y ella vio que se asustaba–. Por favor, deja ese arma en el suelo. No hagas locuras, Rebecca…

Ella comprendió que él creía que iba a disparar o a suicidarse. Se asustó ella misma al pensar en la posibilidad de hacerle aquello a David. Él era todo lo que ella quería y necesitaba en aquellos momentos y ella lo era para él. Si se quitaba la vida, David no volvería a ser el mismo jamás, le destrozaría por dentro y le partiría el corazón en pedazos…

—David, no… no es lo que crees –murmuró ella, acercándose a ellos y alzando la pistola hacia Eva, con la culata por delante–. Eva… esto… esto es tuyo.

La joven la miró con aquellos azules ojos y se adelantó un paso para coger el arma que ella le daba, enfundándola en la pistola de cadera con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento mucho, David –se disculpó Rebecca, mirando al ex capitán–. Yo… yo no debería haberme comportado así, Eva tiene razón… pero… pero… pensar que todos podrías seguir el mismo camino que Billy… me angustiaba muchísimo. Esa presión no me dejaba pensar en nada más, ni siquiera en que mi cuerpo necesitaba comer –las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de Rebecca–. Lo siento muchísimo, David. Siento haberte preocupado tanto, de verdad…

Él se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella se desahogaba en su pecho. Eva se avanzó hacia ellos y le dio unas palmadas a Rebecca en la espalda.

—No te preocupes, Rebecca –le dijo, con voz suave–. Ahora está todo bien.

Se alejó hacia la cocina, reuniéndose con el resto y poniéndoles al corriente de lo sucedido. David besó a Rebecca en el cuello, estrechándola aún más contra él. Ella respondió con la misma reacción, suspirando.

—Lo siento mucho, David –murmuró ella, con los ojos cerrados–. Yo… te he hecho daño pero no era mi…

—Sshhh –cortó él, con suavidad–. Ahora estás bien y eso es lo importante, Rebecca. Estaba muy preocupado pero ahora ya está todo bien. Hemos reunido todas las pruebas que tenemos contra Umbrella y Trent nos ha concertado una cita en el Tribunal Internacional de Justicia, en la Haya. Todo va a salir bien, Rebecca, vamos a ganar la batalla y a vivir tranquilos el resto de nuestros días, no tienes que preocuparte por nada…

—Menos mal… –susurró ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Sus tripas rugieron y ella se sonrojó al tiempo que David sonreía.

—Creo que va siendo hora de que recuperes las comidas que te has saltado… –comentó.

Rebecca asintió y los dos se encaminaron hacia la cocina, agarrados de la mano.

El Tribunal Internacional de Justicia era enorme. Con muchas salas, mucha seguridad y mucha, mucha gente. No sabían de dónde salía tanta gente, quizá era día de visita o algo parecido porque si no, no podían explicarse tanta afluencia de gente por allí.

Chris iba cogido de la mano de Eva, caminando junto a David, Rebecca, Jill y Claire, quienes iban a declarar. León, John y Barry se habían quedado en el piso franco, guardando las pruebas originales y las muestras de los virus. No sabían si se trataba de una trampa o no, pero no querían correr riesgos de ningún tipo.

Un tipo de seguridad los detuvo y les preguntó que quienes eran y qué era lo que llevaban en aquella bolsa. David le respondió que venían a una vista por una denuncia y que en la mochila llevaban las pruebas necesarias para apoyar su acusación. El guarda le señaló uno de los muchos pasillos y ellos se encaminaron por él.

Un grupo muy numeroso de personas se cruzó con ellos, entremezclándolos con la marea humana, y Chris sintió que perdía a Eva. Se volvió para buscarla pero no la vio por ningún lado, asustado, gritó su nombre por encima del barullo que la gente formaba pero ella no aparecía por ningún lado. David se volvió hacia él, con la mirada interrogante, pero Chris se encogió de hombros. Se acercaron a uno de los de seguridad y le comentaron que una de sus compañeras se había perdido, que si hacían el favor de buscarla por ellos que tenían que asistir a un juicio y no podían llegar tarde. El de seguridad habló por un micrófono que tenía en el hombro, alertando al resto de sus compañeros. David le dio las gracias, encaminándose hacia la sala que Trent les había dicho.

Chris miró hacia atrás una última vez antes de seguirlos por el pasillo. Tuvo el mal presentimiento de que no volvería a ver a Eva, que aquella era la última vez que se verían. Por un momento, su mente no lo creyó pero, con cada paso que se acercaban a la sala del juicio, aquel presentimiento adquiría consistencia.

Demasiada consistencia.


End file.
